Someday Back Again
by Figment of Imagery
Summary: She confessed to Jack of her feelings for him, but he never reciprocated them obvious enough for her to see. But in this mess, how can one tell? As Elizabeth strives romantically towards Jack, and an abusive husband sets to recaim his lost bride, havoc is wreached and fate is changed. Jack/OC Sequel to my 'Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold.'
1. Horrible Outcome

**A/N: Okay all! Here I am with the first chapter of the sequel! :D I am so pleased.**_  
_

**If you have any questions, just feel free to ask.**

**~Enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter one_

The eerie call of the loon broke through the deep, dark silence of the night and poured it's brokenhearted call into the poor ears of Adelaine Jamaika Turner. She huddled pathetically in the darkest corner of the damp room, squeezing herself into the shadows as much as possible, her eyes wide and her hands shaking as she mercilessly clutched her shiv to the point that her knuckles were white and her palms bleeding.

There was something downstairs.

If it had been a year ago, she would have stomped down into the small kitchen and held that something at blade point, demanding to know what it wanted.

But this was not a year ago.

No, no, no, no. It was most _definitely _not a year ago.

Her eyes had lost their delicious sparkle, and her skin had paled to a sickly color, ever since she became married to _him._

As this something wasn't necessarily a some_thing_, but a some_one._ This someone shattered Adelaine's protective walls, and right tore them down and scattered the tiny pieces in every directions, making so Adelaine may never repair them. He shattered her hopes for freedom, her trust, her love, and her virginity, all at brute force against her will.

The engagement was nice enough, despite the fact that Adelaine did not love this man and didn't want anything to do with him.

Then the wedding was luxurious. Starch white gowns, and beautiful flowers. Everything was over the top, him being an Admiral and all.

And even so the first few months of their new marriage was happy enough. No love in it, no, but they treated each other with respect. But, after the third month or so, it came to an abrupt stop. A year ago, our dear heroine had kissed the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow; a year ago she was a free bird; a year ago she was as happy as a button; a year ago she loved the life with her dear brother William.

A year ago, she was the Adelaine Turner we all knew and loved.

But now that Adelaine Turner is gone. Dead. Shriveled up and tossed aside like a shedded skin.

And there's only one man to thank for that. One man, that has given our poor, dear Adelaine twice the amount of scars she had already.

And it has only been five months of their marriage.

And only one week until her 21st birthday.

The poor dear.

That man, is Admiral Jorge Wiggins.

So here she was, tossed dejectedly aside like a shorn rag, no purpose, useless, barren unto the world. Her shiv was her best friend now, it saving her from many a circumstance with her new husband.

God, she loathed that word.

Outside the walls of their home, he was a cheerful, respectable man, but inside, he was a blood thirsty monster, ridden on the desire to hurt and destroy.

Here she huddled, squeezing the rest of herself into that filthy, dark corner, and praying to the Lord God that he'll save her today, as the heavy footsteps ascended the stairs and stopped outside her door. The seconds ticked by, the silence so thick Adelaine swore it was possible to drown in it. Her heart beat sent a hollow sound, so loud Adelaine wanted to stab herself with her shiv to make it stop and put her out of her misery. The silence did not last long enough. The wooden door slammed open to reveal the dark outline of Jorge, a bottle in his hand and the smell of alcohol about him.

"Why you 'idin from me ya litt-al misseh?" his gravelly voice boomed over the small confines of the room. He stepped closer, taking a swig from his grimy bottle and throwing it at Adelaine's corner, who shielded herself just in time to only get four cuts on her arm, nothing more. "What're ye? Scared?" his laughter was even worse than his tone, the sharp sound giving Adelaine goose bumps and she whimpered, scooting back against the wall. Jorge lunged forward and pulled her up with one yank of her arm, and clutched her to his chest, planting a disgusting alcohol filled kiss on her lips. Adelaine shrieked and pounded her fists on his head, and he dropped her onto the floor and Adelaine heard a sickening _crack _as his foot came in contact with her spine.

"You ungrateful _bitch_!" he screamed, shoving her roughly across the room and into the wall, where she lay limp, cradling her head and crying. The door slammed and the sickly yellow light was gone, taking it's hideous monster with it, but Adelaine knew he'd be back soon. She couldn't move, her back was in too much pain. She knew one of these days he would kill her, and just brush it off like it was nothing.

There was not one moment of her miserable little life that passed without her thinking of her beloved Sparrow, out at sea, living the life she had always wanted. He was the reason she kept going and putting up with the torture from her so-called husband. He was the reason she didn't throw herself out the window to meet her certain demise. The reason she prayed for God to deliver her and take her away from this horrible place, in hope that she might be able to see her beloved Captain before her life ended and she was no more. This was a horrible way to think, and she knew it, but considering the circumstances of her life, she had every rite to it.

Her blood stains spotted everywhere on the floor, and she did nothing to try and erase them. They would always be there, even if she couldn't see them. The horrible blood stains on her heart.

If only Jack Sparrow could see her now.

* * *

**XoXoXo**

**Review?**


	2. A Wedding Ruined

**A/N:Yes, hello. I already have up to chapter 9 written, cause thats how much i love writing these. : / I'm not going to update until next week, cause i'm evil like that y'know?**_  
_

**Anyway, enjoy chapter TWO**

* * *

_Chapter two_

Adelaine knelt by the huddling figure, her arm wrapped around her cold shoulders, the rain beating down mercilessly on the two. Adelaine rocked her back and forth, knowing Elizabeth was pretending she didn't want to cry. Her beautiful day was ruined. Jorge was not present, pulling an excuse that he had legal business to tend to, and it was all fine by Adelaine. She glared out to the bay before them and at the EITC ships docked in the small port. Loud footsteps and the sound of hooves dragged the two girls out of their cloud of misery and they turned and dashed to where Will Turner was being held in chains.

"Elizabeth," he whispered. "You look beautiful."

Elizabeth's chin wavered, and she adjusted the collar on his suit. "I think its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Adelaine rested a hand on his shoulder. "It really was beautiful, Will." The sound of shouts and heavy footsteps made the three turn around, where Governor Swann was pushing through the guards, fuming.

_Way to go Swann! _Adelaine thought.

"Make way. Let me through!" he exclaimed, pushing past the guards and heading towards the three. "How dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?" No one answered him, but Adelaine's attention was turned to a short man in a starched white wig, a small smirk plastered across his face.

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long."

Adelaine couldn't help but wrinkle her dainty little nose at this man, a short one at that, stand tall with so much ego it was as if he ruled the world.

"Cutler Beckett?" she asked, her eyebrows rising.

"It's Lord now, actually," he stated examining his fingernails as if he was out for tea. The governor huffed and glared at him as the two soldiers blocking his way stepped aside to let him pass. "Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man." Adelaine turned her head to face Will's, whose face was creased with anxiety. She squeezed his hand through the shackles and said, "It'll be okay." He just sighed. _Lord _Beckett strutted between the throng of soldiers and turned to the four of them, looking mightily pleased with himself.

"In fact, I do. Mr. Mercer?" A stout, burly fellow with dark hair unlike the wigs of the others stepped forward and handed him a few papers, to which Beckett handed to the Governor. "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner."

The governor's jaw dropped slightly and he closed it again, only to open and close it as if searching for something to say. Finally, he looked up.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!"

Adelaine gasped and squeezed her sister-in-law's hand tightly. Beckett just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, is it? That's annoying, my mistake...arrest her." Will lunged forward to try and protect her, but the guards pulled him back. So now both of Adelaine's closest friends were in chains, and she could do nothing.

"Ah, here's another one," Beckett said, examining another sheet of paper. "A warrant for Mrs. Adelaine Wiggins." The soldiers grabbed her arms roughly and snapped the iron shackles around her wrists.

"Turner!" she spat. "It's _Turner_, not Wiggins!" Beckett just smirked and eyed her like a chair on display.

"Is that so? I thought you were married to Admiral Jorge Wiggins, am I mistaken?"

Adelaine glared at him and said through gritted teeth, "That man is no husband of mine." Beckett rolled his eyes again.

"On what charges are we arrested with?" Elizabeth blurted out, her jaw set firmly and her eyes blazing. Beckett just ignored her and handed another paper to Governor Swann. "Here's the one for William Turner. And I have another one for a Mr. James Norrington. Is he present?"

"What are the charges?" Elizabeth spat again, more firmly, though she was ignored again.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago," the governor stated, still eyeing Beckett warily, who just sighed.

"I believe that does not answer my question."

Will stepped forward, his eyes hard but his tone firm. "Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered-"

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with!" Adelaine finished for him, glaring at Beckett just as spitefully as Elizabeth. Beckett smirked again and stepped forward, obviously enjoying this affair.

"The charge..." Governor Swann started. "Is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the..." he broke off and Beckett picked up.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death. Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."

"Captain!" the three convicts yelled. Adelaine glared viciously at Beckett's hideously pale face and finished for all of them. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." That repugnant smirk was still stuck on Beckett's face, the face just as repulsive as its leer. Adelaine almost hated him more that Jorge.

"Ah yes, I thought you might. Take them away."

Adelaine, Will, and Elizabeth were jostled through the crowd towards the jail house, the one place Adelaine did not want to be at a time like this. They were roughly pushed down the brick stairs and Adelaine hit her forehead on the wall, leaving a fine bloody line across her eyebrow. She gritted her teeth and trudged on, vowing to herself to be strong for all three of them, even if they didn't need it. They were unbound from their shackles and pushed into a damp cell, one of which was next to a different batch of criminals that she and Jack had sat next to that very first day. They huddled together, holding hands and each silently promising the other that they would take care of all three of them, until death.

* * *

**Review please(:**

**XoXo**


	3. Making Deals with Beckett

__**A/N: Yes, the updating week is here haha I was going to wait a few more days, but this chapter was just begging me to be uploaded(: my birthday is on Thursday the 21st, so if I could get a few extra reviews I would be more than happy :D (and I'll upload a bonus chapter)**

* * *

_Chapter three_

Adelaine woke up to the sound of chains being rattled, and she opened her eyes to see a guard open the door and lug herself and Will to their feet.

"Lord Beckett wants ta see you two in 'is office," the soldier stated, snapping shackles on their wrists. Adelaine turned and mouthed to Elizabeth, now wide awake and slightly pale, '_be right back_.' Elizabeth nodded, and before she could say anything else Adelaine and her brother were dragged quite undaintily through the hall and up the stairs and down the street and into a building and up the stairs and up even more stairs and through a door to Beckett's office. *_wheeze_*

"The prisoners you sent for, Lord Beckett," the guard said, announcing their arrival. Beckett nodded and motioned to the shackles. "Those won't be necessary." The guard nodded and unsnapped them, and it was all Adelaine could do not to stomp on his foot in irritation. When he finally pulled them off, she jerked her hands away and rubbed her wrists quite vigorously. The soldier nodded to Beckett and vanished somewhere beyond the door.

"The East India Trading Company is in need of your services," Beckett began, pouring two pints of brandy and handing them to the two. Adelaine plucked one out of his hands and downed it in one gulp, then snagged Will's as well when he didn't take it. It didn't compare at all to rum, but it was better than nothing. Beckett raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing about it and continued. "We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend - Captain Sparrow." Adelaine's eyebrows shot up, and she glanced at Will out of the corner of her eye. "I see…how do you know him?" Beckett smirked once more and turned and plucked an iron rod out of the fireplace with a red hot 'P' brand on the end.

"We've had dealings in the past. And we've each left our mark on the other."

Adelaine narrowed her eyes. "_You_ did that to him," she hissed. Beckett just smirked again and ignored her.

"By your efforts, Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession." Will raised his eyes brows and crossed him arms over his chest. "Recover? At the point of a sword?" Beckett shook his head.

"Bargain." He walked around to his desk, and opened a small box with the letters EITC engraved on the lid, and he pulled out some enveloped. "Letters of Marque. You will offer what amounts to a full pardon - Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England." Adelaine rolled her eyes in disgust and even Will had to scoff.

"Somehow I doubt Jack will consider employment the same as being free." Beckett shared a scoff of his own.

"Freedom. Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking. The blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the New World or perish. Not unlike you, Mr. Turner. You and your fiancée face the hangman's noose."

"And what about me?" Adelaine interrupted. Beckett turned his pale nose to her and looked her up and down.

"I understand you have a close relation to Mr. Sparrow, and therefore it may make the situation a bit easier for you to obtain what you need." Adelaine put her hands on her hips.

"So you want me to take advantage of my female charm and wit _and _of my relationship with Captain Jack Sparrow, just to get something that you want?" Beckett smirked and turned his nose up.

"Precisely."

Will stepped forward, uncomfortable with all the attention his sister was getting from this…man.

"So you get both Jack and the Black Pearl."

Beckett turned his perfectly polished pale face towards Will and raised an eyebrow.

"The _Black Pearl_?"

"The property you want that he possesses." Beckett scoffed.

"A ship? Hardly. The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times: a compass? Ah, you know it. Bring back that compass, or there's no deal."

Will and Adelaine shared a worried look, both not quite comfortable with the recent turn of events. Adelaine sighed and turned to Beckett.

"We'll do it."

"Excellent."

Oo

Adelaine and Will hastily went to the prison one last time to say farewell to Elizabeth before they set off on their adventurous jaunt. They burst through the heavy wooden doors and ran down the stairs like a stampede of wild elephants. One unlucky guard tried to get in Will's way, saying they can't be there, but Will knocked him over without another thought and Governor Swann popped out of nowhere saying to the soldier, "You'll find out that he can."

"Mr. Swann?"

"Governor Swann, still. Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?" Adelaine stopped walking with Will to let him and his lover have their goodbyes alone, and she turned to the governor.

"Actually, it does sort of look like it would be useful in winter." The governor nodded and patted the sides of his curls.

"It is actually, very comfortable as well."

"Awesome. I wonder if I could get one of those…"

"_Adelaine!_"

"Sorry! Sorry, coming!"

Elizabeth had her hands through the bars, caressing Will's cheek. "Jack's compass? What does Beckett want with that?" Will shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal and in exchange the charges against us will be dropped."

The governor stepped in and shook his head. "No, we must find our own avenue to secure your freedom."

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack... or in my sister and I?"

Governor Swann sighed and knelt down creakily beside the two.

"You would risk your life to save Sparrow's does not mean that he would do the same for anyone else. Now, where's that dog with the keys?"

"I have faith in you. Both of you. Where will you find him?" Elizabeth asked as her father stood up and whistled for the little dog.

"Tortuga," Adelaine put in. "That's probably our best bet to start looking for him. Goodbye Elizabeth. Take care of yourself."

"Goodbye dear Adelaine. Look after your brother." Adelaine laughed.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well I'll put it this way. He comes back hurt, or dead, I myself will tear your insides out and string them up to the birds."

"…well you sure have a way of getting people to do your bidding…"

"_Adelaine_!"

"Coming!"


	4. Cannibalistic Attitude

**A/N: Birthday countdown: 2 DAYS! :D I'm so happy haha. **_  
_

**Thank you _POTCxloveridiot,_ _Magikmoron, _and _Sarah Leet _for reviewing(: That's the only reason why I keep going with this story. **

**This chapter may be a bit confusing, so if you have any questions or clarifications let me know :)**

**Well, here we go!**

* * *

_Chapter four_

They were most certainly not having any luck at all in the matter of finding Jack. In other matters, they found a place to get good rum at a cheap price and Adelaine bought a nice pair of brown breeches that went just past her knees, black leather knee-high boots with straps in the front to tie, a white billowy shirt with a small black corset that layered over the shirt and pushed her chest up, all at a discount.

"Adelaine we are not here to shop. We need to find Jack," Will had reprimanded her after she showed him her finds.

"Well I can't trollop around looking for the guy in a dress, now can I?" Adelaine retorted, and that shut him right up. They asked around places, all getting answers with an "I don't know" or "Heard he was dead" or "Jack? 'e owes me some money." They were having no luck at all. Nope. None.

_Until…_

"Jack Sparrow? I haven't seen him in a month," the blonde haired whore named 'Giselle' responded to Will after he asked.

"When you find him, you give 'im a message?" she pulled her hand back and slapped Will hard across the face, and then strutted off to look for another unlucky victim, all to the great amusement of Adelaine. Truth be told, she was having the time of her life. She had actually laughed for the first time in seven months, and she didn't have to worry about being beat if she did something out of place. Will had never known about the way Jorge treated her, as she wasn't allowed to be around him without Jorge there and if she said anything, he'd disagree with a shocked face then beat her senseless at home.

They had absolutely zero luck at finding anything useful out about Jack, until they came across a sailor that gave them some semi-useful information.

"Can't say about Jack Sparrow, but this island just south of the straits where I trade spice for... delicious, long pork. Cannot say about Jack. But you'll find that ship there. A ship with black sails." Adelaine whooped with joy and almost hugged the man if it wasn't for the peculiar smell about him.

Oo

Later, on board a small dinghy just beyond the shores of a small, sandy island, with Adelaine leaning out and taking deep breaths of the salty sea air, the man stopped rowing about three yards from the shoreline.

"What's wrong, the beach is right there?"

The negro shook his head and motioned wildly for them to get off. "Ne bougeais pas, c'set beaucoup trop dangereaux."

Silence.

"You know, Will, I don't speak Spanish but I think he said somethin' about danger?"

William sighed.

"That's not Spanish, it's French."

"No, trust me, It's Spanish. You should believe me; I've been to Rome before."

"Adelaine, it's French. Stop being so exasperating."

"It's Spanish; now quit arguing with me and come on." Adelaine closed the bickering and dove into the blue water with a contented splash. Will sighed and rubbed his temple, before diving in after him with the Negro waving after him and yelling, "Bon voyage, monsieur!"

Adelaine trudged up the shore of the island, soaking wet and thinking none of it, just glad to be out of the city and back into the jungle of familiar adventureness. She stood next to the hull of the _Black Pearl_, its glorious majesty towering above her.

"Will, it feels so good to be around something so dearly familiar I feel as if I should bow," Adelaine stated, gently rubbing her fingers along the black underside of the ship.

"Not now Adelaine," Will scolded, looking around for someone. "Jack! Jack Sparrow! Marty! Cotton!" Only silence responded to his calls.

"Anybody?" Adelaine screeched, searching what she could see of the deck for any signs of life, but finding none. She turned to Will and they shared a worried look, and Will furrowed his eyebrows and slowly trudged into the woods, calling for anybody. Adelaine ran ahead of him, calling only for Jack, and she spotted Cotton's parrot sitting in a tree above them.

"Will!" she called, grinning gleefully at him when he came running. "It's so nice to see a familiar face. Even if that face does have feathers." Adelaine giggled at the bird, who just responded with a 'Don't eat me!' squawk. Adelaine's grin dropped, and she raised an eyebrow, just as Will chuckled.

"I think you upset it," he stated, earning a slap on his arm.

"That's what you say, you eunuch," Adelaine retorted, sticking her tongue out, though it was all in good fun. They left the bird, and walked along deeper into the forest, looking for any signs of the crew. Will narrowed his eyes and pulled something round and brown from a nearby bush, and Adelaine put a hand over her mouth. "It's Gibbs' rum canteen…he always has it with him." Will nodded and pocketed it.

"That's what's so weird about this. Cotton always has his parrot with him also." He took just one step forward, and suddenly he was in the air, dangling about with one foot tied, half naked brown people smothered in colorful paint poking and prodding him with sticks. Adelaine was pushed back onto her bum, and it took a while for her to register what exactly had just happened. She quickly realized that although Will was dangling by one leg and swinging his sword around and shouting at the brown people, he needed her help. So, she pulled a thick stick off the ground and whacked the closest person next to her, who fell over with a satisfying _thud_. The others had realized her presence now, and were trying to get to her and pull her down. Before they could, however, Adelaine felt a sharp sting in her neck and she flopped onto the ground, her mind and vision black.

Oo

When she awoke, Adelaine had been hoisted onto a pole and tied by her limbs, her body dangling off like a rag doll, incapable of doing anything. When the light from the sun didn't half blind her anymore, she realized that Will was in the same predicament and their poles were being carried along by four brown people, each with some kind of bone through their noses. Adelaine shuddered from the sight and felt her pole stopping and she looked up to see none other than Captain Jack Sparrow, sitting in full regalia of paint and feathers and paint and…toes…

"Jack? Jack Sparrow. I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!" Will exclaimed, and Adelaine was on the verge of screaming for joy.

"Jack! I missed you so much!" she said, her jaw going numb from smiling for too long. He, however, ignored them, and strutted along to stand by Will, and poked him in the shoulder.

"Pah se ko?" Jack said, addressing the cannibals, who replied with a "Teen dada, eeseetis!"

Jack moved to stand by Adelaine, and she smiled broadly.

"Jack! You have no idea how much I missed you!"

"Jack!" Will called out. "Tell them to let me down!" Jack looked around, then leaned in close to Adelaine and whispered, "Save me." Adelaine's happy face dropped, and it was replaced with an undoubtedly-confused-beyond-belief one. Jack moved back to Will and leaned down to his back side, saying to the cannibals, "Lam seisei, eunichi. Snip snip." To which the cannibals all nodded in understanding, echoing "Eunichi." Adelaine felt Will frantically try and release himself of his bonds.

"Jack, the compass, it's all I need. Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows!" Jack ignored his pleas and turned to the crowd of bronze skinned people.

"Seiserom shup shup sha smame mame shuku, savvy? Maliki liki." He made a waving gesture and the cannibals ran forward and hoisted the two onto their shoulders chanting, "Maliki liki! Maliki liki!"

* * *

**Review? Thanks(:**

**XoXoXo**


	5. Back On the Pearl

**A/N: Guess what, TOMORROWS MY BIRTHDAY! I'm so freaking excited lol** _  
_

**Anyway, we got PoTC Curse of The Black Pearl on Netflix to watch tomorrow (I'm literally obsessed with this series :P) so yeah...**

**There's a bit of Will/Adelaine drama in this chapter, so I hope you don't mind. I just got really sick of Will's complaining about Elizabeth so I vented through his sister (: I'm so evil ^.^**

**Enjoy! MUAH**

* * *

_Chapter five_

"But why would Jack do this to us? He's the chief," Will whined, and he had every reason to. He, Adelaine, Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, and other crew members were in a round cage, dangling more than forty thousand feet in the air. Gibbs hesitated and looked around him before replying.

"Aye. The Pelegostos have made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief." Adelaine and Will let out a series of '_ooooohhhhhhh'_s.

"So he had no choice. He's a captive there as much as the rest of us," Adelaine said, tossing in her input. Gibbs shook his head.

"Worse, as it turns out. You see, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form. And they intend to do 'im the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison." Cotton reached for his hand and bit it, causing Gibbs to yelp and smack him on the head. "Aye, they'll roast him and eat him."

If it was any more possible, Adelaine seriously paled.

Will raised his eyebrows. "Where's the rest of the crew?" Gibbs shook his head sadly and Cotton crossed himself. "These cages we're in weren't built 'till _after_ we got here."

Adelaine and her brother snatched their hands away from the edge of the cage and looked sorrowfully at what used to be their crewmates.

"The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end... when the drums stop."

"Well come on then!" Adelaine shouted. "Let's find a way out of here." They looked around for any means of escape, and finally settled on swinging the cage into the side of the cliff. After nineteen or so tries, they finally managed to grab hold of the vines and hoist the cage up the steep wall of rock. The prisoners in the cage next to them realized what they were doing, and copied them soon after.

"Come on men, it'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!" Will exclaimed, trying to inspire them all to give their best. A pirate from the other cage grinned maliciously.

"Actually, you wouldn't need everyone. About six would do." They all exchanged tense looks and hysterically grabbed and pulled at the next vine within reach.

"Worse pep talk ever Will," Adelaine huffed, her arms tired from reaching and pulling. "Remind me next time to shut you up before you open your mouth." Will glared and swatted her shoulder, but said nothing and kept going. They had made it halfway up the wall, when they were all shushed by Gibbs and he pointed to the flimsy rope bridge, where a small Pelegostos boy was walking along. The same pirate from the other cage shushed his men and slowly started climbing again. Adelaine watched in cold horror as he grabbed a snake, and with a yell let go of the wall and the men and their cage went plummeting down into the churning waters of the river, far down below. All that commotion had most certainly caught the poor Pelegostos boy's attention, and he saw the crew in the cage, clinging to the cliff for dear life. He let out a shout, and quickly ran back in the direction he came.

"Move!" came the call, and all attention was snapped back to the task at hand, and they reached and pulled and reached and pulled for dear life. They finally managed to reach the very top, and hastily cut the rope with a sharp rock. Then Marty, in all of his dear shortness, let out a squeaky "Look there!" and all attention was turned to an entire tribe of Pelegostos, running in their direction.

"Roll the cage! Quickly!" Will ordered, and they immediately threw themselves onto one side of the cage, rolling it like a hamster ball. Adelaine soon lost her footing and went tumbling around, knee in face, face in knee, until they flew off a small outcropping in the hill and gained air, all in which Adelaine was thrown into the face of Will.

"Lift it men!" Gibbs called. "Lift it high like a ladies skirt!" they abruptly stopped rolling, and hoisted the cage up with their hands (with a considerable amount of grunting) and ran as fast as possible away from the oncoming tribe.

"I'll yell at you for that _later_," Adelaine grunted, sending a cold look in his direction. The cage quickly gained speed quite faster than Adelaine figured of something made of bones, and before they could stop it they were off the edge of another cliff, screaming as they themselves plummeted down into a river. Fortunately for them, the cage smashed against a bunch of rocks and shattered, but not after Adelaine and the crew was thrown into the icy waters, dodging the arrows from the cannibals with incredible ease. They surfaced, gasping for air, just out of range of the Pelegostos' arrows. Adelaine placed a hand on her heart, in the midst of her panting, and Gibbs hurriedly hustled them all away towards the beach.

"Hurry men! Erm…and woman." Adelaine stuck her tongue out and followed the rest of them to the _Pearl_, where dear old Ragetti and Pintel had unfastened the mooring line and were pushing the dear old ship into the sea. Gibbs quickly climbed aboard yelling, "Make ready to sail boys!" Will stomped his foot and narrowed his eyes.

"What about Jack? I won't leave without him." As if on cue, Jack rounded the corner, not far off, his arms waving and his mouth wide, screaming, as the Pelegostos people soon appeared, chasing him with the same amount of gusto. Will nodded. "Good enough. Time to go." Adelaine whooped and clapped and laughed, cheering Jack on faster. He soon caught up and jumped onto the hull, clinging to a rope, when he turned to the sorrowful Pelegostos and said happily, "Alas, my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost – " he didn't get to finish, as a wave splashed his entire person, and he finished half heartedly, "- Captain Jack Sparrow." Adelaine grinned broadly and grasped his arm, pulling him on deck and wrapping his coat around his shoulders.

"Good to see you, Jack."

He nodded in her direction but brushed past her, anxiously looking at his compass. Adelaine stared, puzzled, at his odd behavior. Surely he would have had a better 'hello' than that, considering the way he acted towards her before and that it's been a year since they last saw each other. Gibbs noticed her expression and muttered to her, "The captain's been a bit out o'wack recently, if it's any more doable." Adelaine nodded, still a bit surprised, but Captain Jack Sparrow is an odd one, any smart minded person knew that. Gibbs left her side and went to stand by Jack.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea."

Jack absentmindedly nodded. "Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only as so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." Gibbs furrowed his brow.

"Now, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain." Jack sighed and stopped pacing.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something." Adelaine turned to see the un-dead monkey drop Ragetti's eye on his head and narrowly escape a bullet from Jack's pistol. Will stepped forward, wearing that look that said he knows what he wants and by God he's going to get it.

"Jack."

"Ah, hello whelp."

"Elizabeth is in danger."

Jack waltzed off, trying to find the monkey so that he can properly place a bullet in its brain. "Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" Adelaine sighed, exasperated, and stepped forward.

"She is locked up in a prison, bound to hang for helping you." Jack turned his head to her and scrutinized her, before grinning, his brown eyes twinkling. "'Ello luv." Will groaned, and snatched a sword off a barrel and held it at Jack's neck.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom." Adelaine hissed and glared at him, but he just ignored her like always, brushing her off like a fly. Jack carelessly pushed the sword away, like it wasn't even there, and turned to his first mate. "Mr. Gibbs."

"Captain?"

"We have a need to travel upriver." Adelaine figured that all eyebrows were being raised that moment, for ships don't usually travel upriver, let alone a river by its self. Gibbs frowned, looking clearly confused. "By need, do you; mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?" Jack shook his head and sighed, probably thinking what a complete moron his crew mate was.

"No, a resolute and unyielding need."

Those confused looks immediately turned to worry.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste," Will stated, looking clearly irritated. Adelaine stepped forward, also irritated.

"Will, do you _ever _happen to think about something besides Elizabeth? How about wait to see what happens and keep your trap shut? And maybe enjoy being away from that hell-hole and back on the ocean even for a little bit!"

Will glared at her and gritted his teeth.

"Right now the only thing on my mind _is _Elizabeth, thank you very much! And why should I enjoy anything when she is going to be hung? _Huh?_ What do you say to that?"

"Well _maybe_, if you actually think for a few moments, consider the evidence held against her, which is very little. Second, her father is the governor of Port Royal; do you even _think _that he'll let his daughter be hung? Huh? _HUH?" _

"Just because he's the governor doesn't mean he can't escape the law!"

"I think he's more scared of his daughter being _hung _then by the bloody God-damn law! Don't you think he'll do some evasive scheme to get Elizabeth away? He's a _governor _Will, don't you think he'll have friends that he'll trust enough to take his daughter away from there?"

"Oh come _on! _Even you know that the governor doesn't have enough wit under that wig of his to even muster a clever able enough scheme to get the _rats _away! And back to your first comment, unlike you I _do not _enjoy being on the sea! It's just a vast wasteland of nothingness and _death_! Maybe this time, when we get back I'll tell that frickin' Beckett and all his Lordship _all _of you're past life and _then _we'll see who's worried about the gallows!"

The ship was flooded with a black blanket of silence, and Adelaine knew all eyes were on her, waiting for her response.

Adelaine glared at Will the hardest she'd ever done in her life, and before she could think she drew her fist back and with a sickening _crack _brought it into Will's face at full speed. His head jolted backwards and he clutched at his now bloody nose. Gasps from the entire crew entered Adelaine's ears and only fueled her rage. She swung a kick at Will, and threw her fists at him, some blocked, some reaching their target with a satisfying _whack _and yelp.

"My past life?" Adelaine screamed, baring her teeth at her brother. "My _past _life? What do you know of my_ past _life? Did you know that I was kidnapped by a bloody slave ship? Did you know that they tossed me over board after the second week because I refused to let them take my honor away from me? Did you know I was beaten by various men when I wouldn't lay with them? Did you? _Did _you? Did you know that that god-damn husband of mine stole my honor from me and has beaten me senseless numerous times?"

Once again, the crew gasped and all was silent. Will stared at her, aghast.

"The admiral beat you?"

Adelaine nodded, her rage dying and her eyes starting to tear up. "Every day. I couldn't walk for a week because of a fracture in my spine from him." She was all out bawling now. "And I couldn't tell you 'cause he'd beat me again and throw me against the wall, and you have no idea how swollen my face was when he smacked me with a pan." Will felt his eyes starting to water now as well. How dare that _bastard _lay a finger on his little sister!

"Adelaine I'm sorry I didn't know," he began, but was cut off again.

"Of course you didn't know! You only had eyes for _Elizabeth _and all her glory! You didn't—"

"Come with me, luv," Jack cut her off, firmly grabbing her arms and pulling her towards the cabin. She struggled, but his grip was tight and he scooped her up into his arms. She kicked and thrashed and screamed, but he wouldn't let go and he opened the door to his cabin, tossed her on the bed and left just the way he came.

* * *

**Ah yes, I'm going to ask for reviews. If thats okay(: **

**If you probably see 'your reviews are the only reasons I keep going' on alot of stories, its really true. Us authors love to get reviews from our readers, and it sorta makes us feel all warm and fuzzy inside(: So whoever's reading this, if you could just press that blue button below and review, you'd really make my day =) **

**Also, thank you SOSOSOSOSO much to those who reviewed Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold and the previous chapters for this story. I love you all x)**

**I might be able to post a chapter tomorrow, but I don't think I will because my friend is coming over to celebrate with me for my b-day and she's spending the night. **

**And I'm leaving Friday for a teen retreat and won't be back until Tuesday night, so I'm sorry this is the only chapter you're going to get ): But I hope you liked it anyway.**

**XoXoXo - Spidey**


	6. Random Authors Note

**A/N: I promised myself that I would never do a random authors note with no chapter-don't ask me why-but here I am, doing it. Sorry guys.**

**1st thing to address: Username change. I went from being ByLife-ByDeath to Ahsoka Snips because (a) i was really tiring of my other one and (b) I found out this kid from school has been stalking me o.o so...no more on that...**

**2nd thing to address: Not trying to give out any spoilers or nothing, but I'm going to be taking DRASTIC twists on this story. Not the plot of the movie, that will stay the same, but for Adelaine its going to go all wack and absurd. Does anyone mind? Yes no maybe so? Please let me know.**

**Kay...see you guys next Tuesday. Spidey out.**


	7. Tia Dalma

**A/N: Oh my freaking gosh I am so sorry! I am SOSOSOSOSO sorry I haven't been updating! I could make a million excuses, with are totally true, but I decided not to but then I changed my mind...one, I went to camp, came home and found my dad took my internet cord so I couldn't go on the internet on my computer, which is where this story is saved. Then I went to Montana for a week, still didn't have any chances, came back, my dad wouldn't give the cord back, saying I didn't need it, but now I have a little removeable drive thingy-majigg I can't remember what its called...and I'm using my mom'mini laptop to finish these chapters and upload them. **

**I actually have to chapter 11 finished, but I'm uploading them very so. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! But I' will humbly take any punishment you guys have prepard to dish out for me. **

**Anywho, I'm uploading 2 chapters for youguys to gouge yourselves on.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Chapter six_

Adelaine screamed and threw a small stool against the door, knocking against it with a pleasing _thud_. She flung herself off the bed and ran to the door, banging on it with her fists and screaming and crying. She wiggled the knob, but all in vain. She was locked in.

"Ugh! You _bastards_!" she screamed, kicking the door, but went back to crying and sitting in the fetal position on the bed.

Oo

On deck, everyone was staring at Will like he was some strange, alien. Jack emerged from his cabin as quickly as he went in, and waltzed back over to the crew.

"Good, now that _that's_settled—" but was cut off with a loud, "YOU BASTARDS!" coming from beyond the door. Jack raised an eyebrow and turned to Will.

"Does she do that often?" Will shook his head, white lines from a few tears creasing down his cheeks.

"She's never done it before. She's always so calm." Gibbs shuddered.

"I knew it was bad luck to bring a woman aboard." Pintel rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up. Adelaine's a right nice lass and you all know it too! She's just probably goin' through that phase that the women take n'all." He received a few odd looks that clearly said 'you pervert', but no one said anything.

Oo

Adelaine was thrown off the bed in a rather rough manner, and she opened her eyes to give whoever woke her up from her slumber a nice whipping. But, there was no one there. She groaned and rubbed her temple, figuring they took a hard turn. Adelaine lifted her head up to look out a nearby porthole, and realized the sky was darkening. Then remembrance of what happened earlier snapped back to her, and she immediately felt ashamed. She crawled over to the door, and knocked on it, not bothering to get up.

"Jack," she called, but got no answer. "Jack can I please come out now?"

Nothing.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I'm better now, I think. I promise I won't assault anybody. Will you please just let me out?"

The door opened to reveal Jack, towering above her, looking down at her and scrutinizing her face to reveal any signs of hostility. Adelaine picked herself off the floor and managed a weak smile, not meeting his gaze. He stepped aside, and she darted past him and into the gaze of 6 pairs of eyes. She looked up to see Will gazing at her rather sorrowfully, but she managed a small glare and turned away. Jack returned from the door and went to stand at the helm. They stopped the _Pearl_somewhere in a dense swamp, and lowered the rowboats from the side and plopped themselves into them. The first one, Adelaine realized, was occupying both Jack and Will, and since she did not want to be in the company of either of them at the moment, she went towards the second, carrying Pintel and Ragetti. They smiled at her, and Pintel held a hand up to help her down. Adelaine smiled back and settled herself in. At least they were decent enough to give her kind looks. They rowed through the swamp at a rather slow pace, and Adelaine caught snitches of a conversation between Will and Gibbs in the other boat.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open sea?" Will asked.

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The Kraken. They say the stench of its breath is... ooh," Gibbs responded, shuddering. "Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses." Even from her spot, Adelaine saw Ragetti and Pintel cower and cross themselves.

"And the key will spare him that?"

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit... her."

Adelaine did not like the sound of that, no. Not at all. They soon parked the boats at a small landing, and Jack stepped onto the dock, grinning.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before."

Gibbs chuckled. "I'll watch your back." Despite the short note of consolation, Jack shuddered.

"It's me front I'm worried about. Mind the boats." Gibbs turned to Will. "Mind the boats." Will turned to Ragetti. "Mind the boats." They passed it all the way down until it was just Cotton and Adelaine, and she muttered "Mind the boats," and ran inside. Upon entering, she just narrowly dodged a swinging bottle of eyeballs smacking into her forehead. The room was small enough, with jars of various animal parts and unmentionables dangling from every inch of space. Even the dark mahogany table was cluttered with junk. A tall, dark skinned woman with black dreadlocks and almost black teeth grinned broadly from her perch in the corner.

"Jack Sparrow."

Jack grinned weakly and held his arms out. "Tia Dalma." Tia stepped forward, and Adelaine got a good look at her brown, raggedy dress and wrinkled her nose slightly.

"I always knowed the wind was going to blow you back to me one day," Tia stated, walking towards Jack but noticing Will. "You. You have a touch a' destiny about you. William. Turner." Will raised his eyebrows. "You know me?" Tia grinned slyly and leaned forward.

"You want to know me?"

It was Adelaine's turn for her eyebrows to shoot sky high. Jack stepped between them, waving his arms.

"No! No, there will be no knowing here." Before he could speak again, Tia's attention was turned to Adelaine.

"You." She stepped forward, and Adelaine leaned back slightly, not sure she wanted this strange woman's attention.

"Um…yeah. Me. Uh…hi?" she smiled faintly and eyed the approaching Tia Dalma.

"Aww, such a be-a-utiful child," Tia said smoothly, placing her hands on Adelaine's cheeks. Her smile instantly disappeared. "You ha' been in da midst of a great many misfortunes child." Adelaine snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me something I know already," she said, looking pointedly at Will who cowered behind Gibbs. Tia took her hands from Adelaine's cheeks and snatched her arm instead, yanking up the sleeve of her billowy shirt.

Everyone in the room gasped.

Visible, there was pale white skin, a faint tattoo of a small anchor, a small nick of where she accidentally pricked herself with a knife, and a long, large, jagged criss-crossing of creamy white lines, whiter than her skin. Adelaine closed her eyes and bit her lip. She didn't want to look at it. It was only a reminder of her loathed husband, carving his knife into her arm to 'teach her a lesson'. Tia pulled up the rest of the sleeve, and tucked it into Adelaine's collar, revealing the rest of the tangled mess of lines. Adelaine jerked her arm away and roughly pulled her sleeve down over it. She glared at all the wide eyed faces the crew was giving her.

"Stop gapin' at me like that! I ain't on display for yer enjoyment!" she snapped, and they abruptly shut their mouths and turned away, not wanting to be a victim to any more attacks. Jack cleared his throat and turned to Tia Dalma.

"We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." Tia set her mouth in a grim line and put her hands on her hips.

"You know I demand payment."

Jack grinned merrily and whistled for a round thing covered in a tarp that they had brought over, and unveiled it, revealing Barbossa's old monkey. Jack pulled his pistol out and shot it, only getting a screech. He grinned happily at Tia.

"Look! An undead monkey! Top that!" Tia chuckled and reached for it.

"That'll do." She then unfastened the metal door and the monkey scurried out with a screech, much to the dismay of the crew.

"Oi! It took us forever to catch that thing!" Gibbs complained.

"The payment is fair," Tia said, ignoring him. Will stepped forward and tossed a folded cloth onto the desk. "We're looking for this." Tia looked up and fixed Jack in the eye.

"The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?" Jack stuck out his chin and squinted his eyes.

"Maybe. Why?"

Tia laughed. "Aah. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do you know but are loath to claim it as your own. Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?" At the mention of the chest, everyone perked up.

"What's inside?" Gibbs asked, shoving Pintel out of his way.

"Nothing bad I hope," Ragetti mumbled, crossing himself _again._ Amidst the hustle and bustle, Adelaine noticed the piece of cloth Will had tossed onto the table. On it was the drawing of a key, one grey/black hoop on one end and two wires coming out of it, shaped like flags and turned away from each other. Adelaine had been on the sea long enough to know exactly what it went to.

"The heart of Davy Jones," she mumbled, but loud enough for the others to hear. The noise stopped, and everyone simultaneously turned to fix her in their gaze with the soft rustling of garments. Adelaine eyed them all warily, inching closer to the exit. Tia was the only one who grinned, and she did it quite broadly.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the sea. A great sailor. Until he run afoul of that which vex all men." Adelaine's attention was brought to Jack, just as he slipped something into his pocket.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked, and it was official that Adelaine thought he was a complete moron.

"A woman, dingle head," she said, leaning forward on the table. "You, of all people, should know _that_." she narrowed her eyes at him as she finished her sentence. Tia Dalma interrupted the awkward silence.

"A woman. He fell in love."

Adelaine was too caught up in examining the room and all of its oddities that she didn't notice Jack send a look her way when Tia said this.

"No no no no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with," Gibbs disagreed. Tia waved him off with a flick of her hand. "Same story, different version and all are true," she said quickly. "See it was a woman as changing, and harsh and untamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die."

"So what did he put in the chest?" Will asked. Tia smiled at him and put a hand on her breast.

"Him heart."

Pintel snorted. "He couldn't live, putting his heart in a chest. Could he?"

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so, him carved out him heart, lock it down in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key he keep with him at all times."

Will frowned and turned on Jack. "You knew this." He just smiled broadly and waved his arms about in that peculiar manner that Adelaine found just so interesting.

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, aye?" Tia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Let me see your hand."

His grin dropped, and he hesitated for a moment before holding out his left hand. Tia frowned.

"The other one," she said more firmly. Jack hesitated longer this time, but reluctantly held out his right hand, in which the palm was wrapped in an unstained bandage. Tia pulled his hand to her and slowly unbound it, but when she did, a black-ish blue-ish spot covered his entire palm. The crew gasped and back away.

"The Black Spot!" Gibbs dusted himself off, turned around, and spat on the ground after he made a complete circle. Ragetti and Pintel shuddered and followed his ritual. Adelaine, however, squinted and leaned forward, so that her face was almost brushing against his hand.

"Can I, touch it?" she asked. Jack quickly pulled his hand back and rewrapped it again, shaking his head violently. Tia mumbled something to herself and went into a back room and sounds of crashing and things hitting the ground could be heard. She returned carrying a large jar which looked to be containing a lot of sand, and handed the jar to Jack, who squinted at it with much distaste.

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes."

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

Tia frowned and leaned in. "If you don't want it, give it back." Jack whimpered and pulled away, clutching the jar to his chest, all amount of distaste gone. "No!"

Tia grinned and stood normally. "Then it helps."

"It…seems we have a need to find the _Flying Dutchman_," Will stated. Tia only grinned.

* * *

**Pwease review? :3 I'll love you forever + a day.**


	8. The Flying what?

**I may be late in updating, but I'm true to my word. **

**I promise I'll never take that much time to update again. Cross my heart and hope to never see Jack Sparrow again ):**

* * *

_Chapter seven_

It was raining. Not hard, no, not hard at all, but hard enough to severely dampen the mood of the crew, no pun intended. It was also dark. If that helped the situation any. Adelaine sat on the steps of the _Black Pearl_, chin in hands, moping. Her most usual past time. They had been sailing for a while now, not really sure what exactly they were looking for, but just knowing it was out there somewhere. The others were stationed somewhere across the deck, soaking wet and not really caring, at least it wasn't windy and there was no lightning. Jack was at the helm as usual, one arm flung through the spokes, the other clutching the jar of dirt. Him and his new-best-friend, Jar of Dirt, had drug many kicks and giggles out of Adelaine, regardless of her sour mood towards almost everyone. They had left Tia Dalma's in a state of a blank bewilderment and had all climbed aboard the _Pearl_, very slowly, and had sort of walked around in a slight daze for the past few hours, just sailing out to no where in particular trying to find the _Dutchman_.

Exciting, right?

Yeah, thought so.

So now here they all were at present, not doing much, just mildly tending to their duties while the mood darkening drizzle poured down on them from above.

Adelaine yawned and rubbed her eyes, kicking a rock across the deck and into the main mast. She leaned back on her elbows, watching Ragetti and Pintel argue over who gets to man the last sailing station. Soon, she tired of watching them bicker, and tilted her head backwards to see Jack staring fixedly ahead, not paying any mind to anything happening on deck. Adelaine sighed and pulled her lazy butt off the wooden step and turned around to walk up them to Jack. He didn't see her approaching him, or if he did, he made no note of it. She sighed and put her hands in her pockets, idly rocking back and forth on her heels. Jack turned his head to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help ye luv?"

Adelaine folded her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Just wanted to be near you s'all." Jack chuckled and turned back to the deck. Adelaine took a few steps closer to him. "What'd you do, since the last time I saw you?" Jack turned back to her and grinned slyly.

"Took a swig o' me rum and came up here. Why you ask?" Adelaine chuckled and shook her head. "I mean since a year ago, you know, back in Port Royal." Jack shrugged.

"Sailed around a bit, loitered around Tortuga, drank a lot o' rum I can tell ye that honestly." He winked at Adelaine and grinned, his gold capped teeth flashing.

"Captain!" Gibbs called, interrupting their delightful conversation. "There's somethin' over 'ere ye might want to see!"

Jack swiftly let go of the wheel, handed Adelaine Jar of Dirt, and strutted down to Gibbs' side. Adelaine looked around for a place to put dear old Jar of Dirt, and resolved with setting it by the base of the helm and dashing off after Jack. She turned her head to look out to sea, where they all were looking, and the dark outline of a broken ship, snapped cleanly in the middle, was just visible.

"That's the _Flying Dutchman_?" Will asked, once more his stupidity getting on Adelaine's nerves. _No, you ding-bat it's a candy store. _"She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you," Jack retorted at Will, elbowing Gibbs. "Don't underestimate it." Adelaine snickered.

"Must've run afoul on the reef," Gibbs observed. Jack turned to Will and eyed him warily.

"What's your plan?"

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key."

"And if there are crewmen?"

"I cut down anyone in my path."

Jack considered this, and then nodded, giving his approval. "I like it. Simple, easy to remember." Ragetti waved his arms about as Will descended into the long boat. "Your chariot awaits you."

"Oi!" Jack yelled, running over to the edge as Will got in. "If you do have to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life." Will nodded and picked up his oars. Adelaine bit her lip before running beside Jack and leaning over.

"Be careful, Will. Elizabeth threatened me with my own insides if you get yourself hurt." Will looked up and smiled slightly, then started rowing towards the ship.

"Snuff the candles," came the order, and the _Pearl_was plunged into darkness. Adelaine felt an arm wrap around her waist, and she yelped, turning to smack whoever it was, when Jack shushed her.

"It's just me, luv. Now please, put your shiv down." Adelaine blushed in the darkness and slid her shiv back into her vest. Jack tightened his grip on her waist, and she leaned into him, closing her eyes for a few seconds. All was quiet, and then a _whoosh _was heard, another ship popped up beside the sunken one, and there was a great blast of fire, then everything was still. Adelaine stared wide-eyed, cursing herself for being so mean to Will. She snapped her head to Jack.

"Do you think he's all right?"

Jack grimaced, but flashed an award winning smile and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sure the whelp is fine; now please don't hold my hand so tightly, I think I'm losing circulation." Adelaine looked down to see both hands clutching tightly at Jack's ringed one, and she dropped it.

"I-I'm sorry."

Jack chuckled. "Well, if you're so worried about 'im why don't we take a look shall we?" he pulled his arm from around Adelaine's waist and raised his glass to his eye. As he was doing so, figures materialized in front of the crew, figures that have fishy characteristics and inhuman abilities. Adelaine looked around warily and tightened her grip on Jack's arm. He gasped and dropped his glass to stare into the face of none other than Davy Jones himself. Adelaine's eyes widened at this monstrosity and carefully stepped backwards to get away from him, and slimy, fishy green arms wrapped around her waist and pinned her to the chest of some God forsaken mutant.

"Well then, ain't you a purdy lil' thang," the monster hissed into her ear, to which she responded with a stomp on his foot and an elbow in the nose. The thing (that had characteristics closely resembling a puffer fish) hissed again and pinned her arms down to her side.

"Let go of me you deranged imbecile!" Adelaine screeched, struggling to break free of its grasp. It proceeded to tie a gag around her mouth and strongly pin her flailing limbs down at her side.

"You 'ave a debt to pay," Jones' voice cracked and popped over the heads of the alarmed crew, all jumbling together to eschew the fish crew of Davy Jones that had swarmed onto the deck of the poor _Pearl,_ cackling with glee over their anxious faces. "You've been Captain o' the _Black Pearl_ for thirteen years. That was our agreement."

Jack smiled weakly at the large, fishy face in front of him, not sure whether to stare at the tentacles making up his beard, or look into his cold gaze. "Technically, I was only Captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon."

Jones growled and stepped forward, Jack stepping back. "Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain Jack Sparrow'?" Adelaine cringed at the piercing tone he used, and at the way his crew laughed maliciously. _Poor Jack._

"Yeah, I gave you payment," Jack stated, pointing past the slimy captain in front of him. "One soul to serve on your ship is already over there."

"One soul is not equal to another."

At this Jack grinned, his deep brown eyes sparkling. "Aha! So we've establish my proposal in sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price."

"Price?"

"Just how many souls, do you think, my soul is worth?"

"One hundred souls. Three days." Adelaine kicked at her captor and screamed through her gag, glaring at Jones over the bandanna in her mouth. Jack glanced fleetingly over at her and shook his head slightly, motioning for her to be quiet, but Jones saw this movement and his head snapped around to face Adelaine, and he cackled gleefully. "Well, well Jack Sparra. I didn't know you was takin' on _women._" Jack jumped forward, standing between Jones and Adelaine, preventing him from getting a good look at her. "Actually, I'm not. As it so happens, this lass bartered to hop a ride to the next port and that was where we were settin' off to just before you and your…" he paused to look around and take in the features of his crew, before shuddering and continuing. "…carbuncles just so happened to jump along and therefore postpone the getting rid of the femininity aboard this vessel. Enough of that, send me back the boy, I'll get started right off on collecting those souls of yours. Savvy?" Jones sneered and pushed him aside.

"I keep the boy. One good, faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine to go. Unless…" he reached up with his clawed hand and brushed it through Adelaine's golden brown locks. "The girl comes as well. Then you'll only have ninety-_eight_!" he threw his head back and laughed at his little quip, and Jack was just amused that he had even a little sense of humor to even attempt to crack some kind of joke.

"The girl ain't for sale. Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four, maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention... he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?"  
Jones finished guffawing and wiped a tear from his fishy eye, then his mouth twisted into its familiar scowl and he narrowed his eyes at Jack. "I keep the boy. Ninty-nine souls-ah. But I wonder, Sparrow... can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man - a friend - to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?" Jack was silent for a few moments, his face blank and his eyes with that gleam that one gets when procuring up a plan. "Yep I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood; I mean, uh, ink? " Adelaine writhed in her captor's grip, unable to say anything with the gag tied tightly around her mouth, so she glared, and hoped Jack would get the message. Jones' slimy tentacle hand reached out from under his thick black robes and wrapped around Jack's right hand, leaving a shiny, sticky mess. "Three days. Back to the _Dutchman, _and bring the girl!"

The arms around Adelaine's waist grew tighter, and all of her thrashing and kicking was all in vain, as a blade was pushed up against her side and a voice hissed "Stop yer kickin' or this goes in yer side." Jack lunged forward, reaching for her arms and cursing Davy Jones at the top of his lungs, but a hammer-head shark man pushed him roughly back, away from Adelaine, who was fading into thin air along with the rest of the _Dutchman _crew. She screamed through the handkerchief that was muffling her words, but her eyes never left Jack's, even when he was nothing but a faint outline in the mist, then was gone.

* * *

**Review? MUAH**


	9. The Perverted Mind of Davy Jones

**Thank you, to that one person who reviewed. It means alot, even if its just coming from one person. **

**Now, here is where I get cruel. This is the last chapter you're ging to get, until I get at LEAST 3 reviews. PLEASE. I NEED FEEDBACK. You're killing me here xP Is this my punishment? Anyway, enjoy this one chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoTC, if you don't know that by now theres clearly something wrong with you. No offense.**

* * *

_Chapter eight_

Adelaine and the fishy un-dead crew materialized on the deck of the _Dutchman _not a few moments later, and were greeted by cackles and howls of laughter. The mutant holding Adelaine in its clutches released her with a rough push that sent her sprawling across the deck which only fueled the horrendous guffawing. Jones thumped onto the deck, his peg leg making hollow _thurmp_ing sounds as he walked.

"Men! I'd like ye to meet the newest member of our gang!" he yelled to the hooting crew as he hauled Adelaine to her feet. She narrowed her eyes to a rigid glare when the sounds of whistling and crooning met her ears, and she fruitlessly tried wriggling her arm out from Jones' clutches.

"You're all…" she paused, searching for the right word, and the deck became silent, waiting for her to finish the statement. "You're all…carbuncles!" The wretched crew resumed their hooting laughter, but Jones was less than amused. He snatched at her neck with his clawed hand and held her up above the ground. "Your insolence won't get you anywhere, girl!" His grip around her neck tightened, and her pale face turned to a light purple hue.

"Stop! Let her go!" Adelaine couldn't turn her head to search out who called for her deliverance, but she knew the voice belonged to Will. With a blur of white and brown, he flung himself at the head of the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, and Adelaine fell to the ground with a thud, gasping and wheezing for breathe. Will was hauled to his feet by two scowling shark-men, and Jones sneered menacingly at him. "What is the cause for your worry boy? Is this the girl you were to marry?" he said, jabbing a slimy tentacle in Adelaine's direction. Will glared and struggled in the shark's grip.

"She's my sister."

Adelaine coughed and reached a hand to her neck, where bumpy red welts were breaking out in a line around her neck. "You're sick, Jones," she gasped, her voice raspy. He narrowed his eyes and spat on the deck in front of her.

"Oh shut up. Back to work ye mangy dogs! Grab hold t'those lines and heave like you're being paid for it!" The fish-crew scrambled to do the bidding of their captain. Adelaine crawled to a dark corner, hopefully out of the way, and sat fingering her sore neck.

"Secure the mast, man called Mr. Turner. Secure it!" Jones called and Will ran off, though not after sending sympathetic glances to Adelaine. Jones turned his fishy face in her direction and hauled her to her feet once more.

"You there!" he called a man with the characteristics of an eel over to them, and pushed Adelaine roughly to said mutant. "Take her below and lock her in the brig. She's no use to us in this condition!" The eel nodded and nudged Adelaine forward, and she was too tired to dispute. Their path was blocked when a cannon smashed into the deck just a few feet ahead, and the cry "Haul that weasel to his feet!" was heard throughout the ship. Adelaine turned as far as she could in the eel-man's grip and saw Will being tied chest first to the main mast and his shirt was ripped open across his back.

"Will!" Adelaine screamed, kicking at her captor. The bo'sun cranked his arm back, the cat o' nine tails in hand, ready to snap them across Will's bare back, when a slimy man with skin the color of a sickly purple sheen jumped up and threw himself across his arm.

"NO!" he yelled, and Adelaine stopped struggling with the eel person to examine Will's rescuer further. He had a worn sea green cap that fell over the back of his head, ratty, old clothes that hung flaccidly across his broad shoulders, and a large orange starfish clinging securely to his face. Boatswain, the first mate and bo'sun of the _Flying Dutchman, _sneered at the man and pushed him roughly away. "Impeding me in my duties? You'll share the punishment." The man stood firm and locked him in his gaze.

"I'll take it all."

Adelaine searched the man's face with her eyes, looking for any signs of lying or anything to signal why he would take that punishment away for Will. Why would he care for a blacksmith boy? On a pirate ship even!

Jones clumped across the deck, his peg leg sending shivers through the floorboards every time it hit the floor. "Will you now? And what would prompt such an act of charity?"

The man stepped back slightly, his arms shaking as he hesitated. "My son," came out as only a mutter, but he said with a yell, "He's my son!"

Adelaine froze and her eyes locked onto his face. So this was where her father was, all these years. Her body went rigid as her arms fell limp at her side and her knees shook, threatening to give way and send her tumbling across the deck. Davy Jones cackled and held his sides in laughter. "What fortuitous circumstance be this. Five lashes be owed, I believe it is." He snatched the whip from the bo'sun's hand and held it out to the man—her father. He shook his head and backed away.

"No! I won't!"

Jones sneered and stepped forward. "The cat's out of the bag, Mr. Turner. Your issue will feel its sting be it at the bo'sun's hand or your own." Turner turned his weary gaze to Will's struggling figure, trying desperately to turn his head and fully gaze upon his long-deceased father.

"No." it came out as a whisper, but Jones heard it and tossed the cat o' nine tails back to Boatswain, who sneered evilly and pulled his elbow back, ready to snap the hooks on Will's tan back. Bootstrap lunged on him once again, blocking his arm. He shook the whip loose from his grip, and slowly turned to Will, his face looking hopeless and lost. He yanked his arm back and the hooks snapped across, tearing into flesh and Will cried out, hugging himself closer to the mast. Blood went surging through Adelaine's body and she yelled out as the whip snapped across his back again. She struggled around in her captors grip but his clutches were too strong. The snapping sound of the cords rang through the atmosphere, driving deeper into Adelaine's anger and Will cried out again and again. She stomped on the eel's foot, putting all strength into it, and pulled her arm up, sinking her teeth into the sickly flesh of his hand. The man emitted a long flow of colorful curses and recoiled to nurse his injured hand, and Adelaine pushed off from him, tearing through the rotting crew and throwing her arms around Will before the whip snapped again, leaving seven jagged lines in her arm. The crew cried out and one made to steer her away, but she kicked him where the sun don't shine and flung her arms around Will's shoulders.

"No, move!" he yelled at her, his voice wavering from the pain in his back. She shook her head violently and her eyes started to well up in tears.

"No! I won't! I have to keep you safe and otherwise protect my insides!" Her lip quivered and her eyes were gushing, and Will smiled weakly at her attempt to joke in a situation like this. That was her power, her self. She always had a quip ready even in the darkest of circumstances, trying to lighten the mood. Slimy, eel arms wrapped around her waist once again and yanked her away from the shivering body by the mast. Adelaine screamed and kicked at him, reaching out for Will as he got further and further away. The snapping resumed and she turned her head away, not watching the bloody tangle fly through the air again. Bootstrap delivered the final blow, and Will was roughly untied and shoved from the mast with a glare from a sailor who said "You've had it easy, boy," with a sideways sneer. Adelaine ran up to him and pulled his arm around her shoulders, helping him limp across the deck and into a dark corner. He thumped onto a barrel, and a small bottle of cloudy paste flew through the air and landed at their feet. Adelaine stuck her tongue out at the one who threw it, but snapped the lid open and poured a bit into her hands and rubbed them across Will's striped back. He went rigid and stiff, but did not cry out. Adelaine's chin quivered and she sniffed, not wanting to cry again.

"You shouldn't have done that, Addi," Will's quiet voice broke the silence between them, almost drawing a new batch of tears at the use of her childhood nickname.

"Well I did. There's nothing to be done about it now," Adelaine said, finishing up with his back and putting the remainder of the paste on her right arm. Will turned and wrapped his strong arms around her torso, pulling her into a loving hug. She didn't need to apologize for their fight; they both knew that no words needed to be said and that all was forgiven. Adelaine pulled away and helped Will up from the rickety barrel he was sitting on. Bootstrap appeared and went to grab Will's other arm, but he brushed him off. "I don't need your help," he snapped. Adelaine's eyebrows dropped into a glare and she turned away from him and back to Will. Bootstrap looked longingly at his son.

"Will you must—"

He stopped short when his eyes landed on the girl beside him. "No…"

Adelaine snickered. "That you're favorite word?"

"My daughter…" he gazed sorrowfully at Adelaine's frowning face, and she turned away, not wanting to break down into tears again.

"The Bo'sun prides himself on cleaving flesh from bone with every swing," Bootstrap said, tearing his eyes from Adelaine and putting them onto Will, who gazed up, confused.

"So I'm to understand what you did was an act of compassion?"

Adelaine snorted and folded her arms over her chest, looking out over the deck.

"Yes."

Will's anger faded slightly, and he nudged Adelaine to follow him and their father as he walked across the ship.

"One hundred years before the mast," Bootstrap began, leading the two below deck. "Loosing who you are, bit by bit 'till you end up, end up like poor, Wyvern, here." He motioned with his hand to the hull, where a man had been sunk deeply into the wooden structure so far only his wrinkled and creased face was left. Adelaine winced. "Once you've sworn an oath to the Dutchman, there's no leaving it. Not until your debt is paid."

"We've sworn no oath," Will said firmly, taking Adelaine's hand.

"Then you must get away."

"Not until I find this." Will pulled the folded and faded drawing from his pocket and held it to his father. There was a cracking sound, and a few wheezes, and Wyvern's face detached itself a bit from the hull.

"The Dead Man's Chest," he wheezed his voice like a raspy, squeaky whisper.

"What do you know of it?" Adelaine asked suspiciously, an eyebrow raised.

"Open the chest with the key and stab the heart. No, don't stab the heart. The Dutchman needs a living heart or there'll be no captain. If there's no captain, there's no one to have the key."

"So Jones has the key?" Adelaine asked, her adrenaline pumping and her palms clammy. Wyvern looked around him and closed his mouth tightly, playing mum.

"Where's the key?" Will pressed firmly.

"Hidden," came the whisper, then poor Wyvern reattached himself to the hull and all was quiet.

* * *

**Pretty please review? Wit whip cream and a cherry on top? With soy whip cream for you vegans?  
I've got the ENTIRE story done and ready on my computer, and I am so spyched about it and I want to share it with you so badly, so please, REVIEW!  
Review and I'll love you til the end of eternity. Which would be...never. So, do the math. =D**

**XoXoXo**


	10. A Peculiar Game of Dice

**Alright! We've reached the desired amount of reviews, and here I am, updating! Special thanks to: grapejuice101, XantheXV, and FeltonLover2010 for reviewing!**

**(did you hear they might be making 5th PoTC? I heard they were making the 5th and 6th back-to-back! Awesomesauce, right? The only problem is, they're not sure the director/producer of the other PoTC films wants to do it. Sad, right?)**

**So, remember how I said that I'd be making some changes to Adelaine's life in the 'Random Authors Note'? Yeah. Well here's the first chapter that gives you a hint about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoTC or any of the original characters beside Adelaine and 'The Prometheus Weed'.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter nine

Adelaine pulled the rope taut, the abrasive threads digging into her palms. The rope made an X over and around the pin, then wrapped around the base, pulled through the wraps and yanked down as hard as possible, securing the lines for the crew in the rigging. Adelaine looked up and rapped her knuckles against the main mast.

"All clear White!" she called and a shark-man saluted and pulled himself with strong leathery arms up the ropes. The rope swiftly spun beneath her fingers as Adelaine tied the next one. A shadow fell over her and her head snapped up to see her father next to her, tying the rest of the life lines. Adelaine reached out a hand and tried to stop him. "No, its okay I don't need any help." Bootstrap stopped working and lowered his hands. "I need to talk to you," he said in a hushed voice. Adelaine looked around them and stepped forward, lowering her voice as well. "About?"

"A way for you to escape the _Dutchman._"

Adelaine held her hand up, stopping him from saying anything more.

"No. I'm not abandoning Will. We need to find the key." Bootstrap pushed her hand down and leaned in. "William will find the key on his own. You can help him as much as you can while on board, but promise me you will leave at the first chance." Adelaine raised an eyebrow.

"And how exactly do you imagine me doing that?"

"With the Prometheus Weed."

"The what?"

"The Prometheus Weed. It's a plant that will help you breathe underwater, allowing you to stay under for a long amount of time."

"Well that's…helpful. I guess. How do you expect me to get one?"

"The library."

"A library? On the _Flying Dutchman_? You've got to be kidding me," Adelaine scoffed, rolling her eyes and folding her arms over her chest. She highly doubted that any bloody being on this rotting tub wanted to read, much less even knew _how _to read. Bootstrap shook his head. "I'm being honest with you. In the captain's quarters is a small library, about three shelves maximum. On the third shelf, look for a book labeled _Aquatic Plants. _It should be under there."

"A weed? In a book?"

"I'm not sure where the weed is, I just know there's one aboard this ship. There are rumors that Jones slid a map leading to it between the pages, but that's as far as my knowledge goes."

"How do I get in?"

"Through the door."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"When the captain is out or when he's sleeping."

"He takes naps?"

"Yes."

"And you expect me to sneak in his cabin, _while he's sleeping_, and look for something you're not even sure is there?"

"Yes."

"You're insane."

"So they say."

Adelaine sighed and rubbed her temple. "Fine. But don't expect me to do it immediately."

Bootstrap leaned forward and put a grisly hand on her shoulder. "Promise me, once you get the weed, you'll escape as soon as possible."

Adelaine sighed again.

"Fine. I promise."

Will appeared next to them with light footsteps, arms crossed over his chest and a thoughtful expression on his face as he watched two crew members play a game of dice. Bootstrap went to stand on his other side in a similar position. "Wondering how it's played?"

Will shook his head. "I understand. It's a game of deception. The game includes all the dice, not just your own. What are they waging?" Bootstrap clucked his tongue and shook his head sadly.

"The only thing we have: years of service."

Adelaine leaned in, her hazel eyes focusing intently on the board. "So anyone can be challenged?"

"Aye."

Adelaine turned her eyes to peer upward at her brother, who had a mischievous smirk twitching at his mouth.

"Will…" she warned, but he ignored her.

"I challenge Davy Jones."

Adelaine face-palmed.

The crew became silent, the jittering and cheering of the previous dice game gone, all eyes on Will. The dice cups on the low wooden table rattled as the _thump_ of Jones' peg leg came limping down the stairs. His slimy, octopus face appeared under the blue, barnacle encrusted tri-corn that sat firmly atop his pale head, and he smirked at Will. "I accept. The stakes?"

"My soul. An eternity of servitude." Adelaine's jaw dropped with a popping sound. _You're a moron, William. _Jones chuckled and narrowed his eyes. "Against?"Will stepped forward and threw the drawing of the key down onto the table. "I want this."

Jones reached out with his clawed hand and slowly unfolded it, then stared at it aghast as ripples of chatter flew through the observing crew. Jones' smirk fell into an angry frown and he leaned forward, whispering to Will "How do you know of the key?"

Will smirked and slowly sat down. "That's not part of the game now, is it?" Jones snarled and sat down opposite from him, reaching under his tentacle beard with a single tendril and pulling out something metal. The key. Adelaine bit her lip to keep from laughing. _He keeps the key to his heart in his _beard_? That's not very hygienic. _

Bootstrap sat down at Jones' left with a _thunk _of his own dice cup. Jones sneered. "What's this?"

"I'm in, matching his wager."

Will locked his father in his gaze. "No. Don't do this." Adelaine smirked slyly and grabbed a nearby mug, slamming it onto the table. "I match it as well."

Jones eyed them all over before breaking into deep laughter. "Well ain't this fine. The whole Turner family. This should be _fun_." Will turned to Adelaine and frowned. "Adelaine, no." She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Die's cast. I bet three two's. It's your bid, Captain."

Jones sneered at her before making his bet. "Four four's." It was Will's turn. "Four five's."

On to Bootstrap. "Six three's."

Back to Adelaine. "Six seven's."

"Seven five's."

"Eight five's."

Jones threw his head back and laughed. "Welcome to the crew lad."

"Twelve five's."

All heads snapped around to stare at Bootstrap. "Twelve five's. Call me a liar, I upped the bid." Adelaine winced and out of the corner of her eye she saw Will stiffen. Jones scowled and knocked Bootstrap's cup off the table, revealing all the dice. "Bootstrap Bill, you're a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship." He then whirled to face Adelaine and her brother. "Little Turners, feel free to go ashore. The minute the next time we make port." He broke off his sentence into loud guffawing, and Adelaine and Will shared a hopeless glance. As if the _Flying Dutchman _would ever make port. Will's eyebrows furrowed angrily and he turned on his father as Adelaine nonchalantly leaned back and kicked her feet up onto the small table.

"You fool. Why did you do that?"

Bootstrap sighed. "Because you would have lost."

Adelaine snickered as she examined her dirty fingernails. "It was never about winning or losing. We just wanted to know where it was.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy it? Do you like the idea of the 'Prometheus Weed'? I hope so...  
So, anyway, I heard of the idea to do this in other stories, so I thought 'why not', so here I am, doing it.  
The thing is, I'm feeling abnormally generous (heehee) so here's my proposition. If I get 3 reviews, the 3rd reviewer gets a bonus chapter. So if you are the 3rd reviewer, send me a PM saying what you'd like to see happen in an upcoming chapter (it can't be in a scene in a movie, its an entire chapter dedicated to what _you'd _like to see happen.)  
If I get 5 reviews, I'll post the bonus chapter immediately as soon as I open the New Review e-mail. Savvy? 'Cause you know, I don't _have _to upload the bonus chapter immediatley xD  
I actually think this is a cool idea. I'm looking forward to seeing what you want to happen =D So get reviewin'!**

**~Spidey**


	11. Plant Looks Like a Worm

**A/N: Here is the next chapter for Someday Back Again!**

Review reply: FeltonLover2010, yeah, I kind of modeled the Prometheus Weed after Harry Potter, Goblet of Fire, which I must say is the _the best _Harry Potter ever to be made. In my professional opinion of course ^.^ heehee.

**The Bonus chapter reward is still on! Check the A/N at the end of this chapter for more info.**

**As for now, enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter ten_

"Really? Now? Is now really the best time?" Adelaine whispered forcefully at her father as the three of them hid behind a stack of boxes, green mildew growing in various places.

"Yes. Now."

"But—"

"_Now_."

"Fine…" Adelaine rolled her eyes and cautiously stepped out from behind the boxes, Will close behind her. Apparently it was the opportune moment for their plan to unfold, the dark night sky as their cover; not to mention more than half the crew were passed out. Bootstrap stomped up the small flight of stairs to the helm and talked to the guy manning it, and soon he was in place, holding the spokes with two purple hue colored hands. The signal was given. The Turner siblings tip-toed across the deck as swiftly as possible and stopped at the entrance to the captain's quarters. Will carefully pushed open the large wooden door with two fingers and peered through the crack. Jones was bent forward on his chair in front of his organ, and soft snores drifted through the door. Adelaine nodded and they both quietly slipped in, Adelaine in search of the Weed, Will taking on the more dangerous task of snatching the key out from Davy Jones' _beard._ A snicker escaped Adelaine's lips and Will shushed her urgently. She giggled softly and crossed the room to examine three small bookshelves. The first two shelves she passed fleetingly, as her father said what she needed was on the third one. Her fingers carefully traced over the worn leather bindings as she search around for her desired manuscript. At last she came to a worn, sea green book with tattered binding labeled _Aquatic Plants. _Her mouth twisted into a grin in the darkness and she flipped through the pages for anything called 'Prometheus Weed'.

There was nothing.

Scowling, she started again.

Still, nothing.

Attempting to find it the third time, she was about to slam the book closed when something caught her eye that she had missed. A single page had been folded over in the top right corner, where the page meets the binding. Adelaine unsheathed one of the many knives hanging around her waist and slid it down the indentation, and it opened to reveal a double page that had been folded closed as one. Sure enough, the first words on the page were 'The Prometheus Weed'.

'_The Prometheus Weed, once consumed by any land dwelling being, grants the capabilities to breathe under water and swim like any aquatic animal. However, air must be admitted into the body at least twice every twenty-four hours. Transformation will fade after the subject has been out-of-water for a limited amount of time'_

Taped underneath the paragraph was a small folded brown paper. Adelaine carefully detached it from the yellow pages and opened it. On it was a drawing of a yellow/brown plant, which looked more like a long worm, wound up into a spiral. Underneath it was written in scrawled handwriting: _Promephilius Orthodinctis—The Prometheus Weed. _Adelaine shuddered at the drawing and rounded the corner of the bookshelves to see Will practically bent over Jones' lap, holding the tentacles up with a stick and a pen. Yeah, she wouldn't want to touch those tendrils either. Soon he withdrew with the key in hand and pulled the rope attached to it over his head. Adelaine held up the drawing of the plant and pointed to Jones. Will raised his eyebrows, confused, but Adelaine pointed to the drawing and at Jones mouthing 'look'. Will finally got the memo and wrinkled his nose and shook his head. Adelaine's eyebrows rose in a threatening manner, and Will made another gagging face but turned back to Jones. He picked up the quill and stick and held up Jones' tentacle beard, sucking in his breath so as not to breathe in the peculiar odor about the cursed captain. He bent over to look under his beard for anything that looked or closely resembled the drawing on Adelaine's paper. Nothing, except for a strange bundle in the dark upper-right corner, hidden in a flap of pinkish skin. Will turned his head back and gave her a look that said, 'do I really have to do this?' and Adelaine returned with a look that said, 'yes, unless you want Jack to be right about you being a eunuch.' Will groaned inwardly but stuck his hand up into that little pocket, grimacing and trying his best not to throw up. He grabbed the nearest part of the bundle and yanked it out, only causing Jones' to stir slightly. Adelaine scoffed. For such a renowned pirate captain, he sure was a heavy sleeper. Her brother sighed in relief and tossed the little brown bundle to Adelaine, who caught it mid-air and mouthed 'thank-you'. Will smirked and mouthed 'you're welcome'. Adelaine rolled her eyes and swiftly slid out the door and onto the deck, where their father was waiting.

"Um, I don't mean to question your choice of get-away carriage, but I don't think that's going to hold both me and Will's big behind," she stated, eyeing the small one person dinghy her father had set out for them.

"Hey!" Will said, frowning. Adelaine rolled her eyes and brushed him off with a wave of her hand. Their father motioned for Will to get on the small dinghy.

"The raft is for Will, you have the Weed."

Oh excusez moi, it's a _raft._

"Why do you keep talking about the Weed like its something downright special?" Adelaine asked, her thin eyebrows arched in a delicate half-circle. Her father smiled and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It grants special properties for special people, like _you _Adelaine."

"What makes me so special?"

"You'll find out in time. Now hurry up, there's not much time left before someone finds out what we've been up to," Bootstrap said, handing Will a knife. "Here, take this, too. Now get yourself to land and stay there. It was always in my blood to die at sea."

Will gazed down at the knife before turning his head up to his father.

"They'll know you helped us." Bootstrap laughed and held his arms to the side, as if showing off his crustaceans and barnacles. "What more can they do to me?"

Will set his jaw. "I take this with a promise, we'll find a way to sever Jones's hold on you and not rest 'till this blade pierces his heart. We will not abandon you."

"Will," Adelaine said, nudging his elbow. "I hate to break up this heart to heart life or death chat but we really have to go." Will nodded, shook hands with his father, and climbed aboard the small dinghy. Bootstrap held out a hand to stop his daughter from following him. "The Weed. Eat it now. Will has a need to take a detour, you will not be going with him."

Adelaine paled, not really wanting to put the slimy, worm like plant in her mouth.

"A-alright." She pulled out the small bundle from her pouch and unwrapped it to reveal the same picture from the drawing, only slimier and a bit longer. Wrinkling her nose, she held it up with two fingers.

"Goodbye Addi," Bootstrap said softly. Adelaine turned and hugged her father, careful not to let the Weed touch his coat.

"Goodbye Father." She pulled away, and without thinking twice tilted her head back and dropped the Weed into her mouth. After swallowing, she waved goodbye to Will who was already out at sea, and jumped into the water. She floated there for a few seconds, then a scratching feeling developed in her throat. She coughed, sending a spray of bubbles up to the surface. The scratching grew until it felt as if her throat was ablaze. She coughed and sputtered, her oxygen supply completely run out. Clawing at her throat, her hands seemed to develop a different feel to them, and she held them in front of her face to see her nails grow longer, and webbing form between her fingers from knuckle to knuckle. The stinging pain in her neck had started to subside, and she felt around to feel two large bumps on each side of her neck, each with three slits in them, opening and closing as she inhaled and exhaled.

She could breathe under water.

She looked down to see her toes grow longer and grow together to form two individual, slightly transparent fins, and her teeth became jagged, cutting her bottom lip when she bit them. Adelaine examined herself once more, before leaping out of the water into the cold night air and laughing, before splashing back into the depths, and going full speed ahead in the direction the _Pearl _left in.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice x) **

**I have two really sore blisters on both of my pinkies cause I had horse lessons earlier and the reigns rubbes up against my hands. And it hurts. Terribly Dx It hurts to type too. **

**I have a PoTC poll on my page on relationship preferences for Jack, so make sure you check it out.**

**And don't forget about the bonus chapter! Since I got 2 reviews on the other chapter, the first to review this chapter is the bonus chapter winner. Get reviewin'! **

**XoXo ~Spidey**


	12. Teary Confessions

**A/N: Hola amigos! (I'm not Spanish haha*I'm anglo-saxon)  
Anyways, who's enjoying this story so far? xD I enjoy writing it so much. I'm like, finished with the story almost haha. I write alot...  
My friends say I don't write like the 13yr old I am heehee. Anyway, with school just around the corner and summer homework that has been procrastinated until now, I might not be able to update for a while, but I'll try.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter eleven

The water trailed behind in thick streams of bubbles as Adelaine swiftly darted through the water at break neck speed. She had been at this all night, and had caught a glimpse of the _Pearl _only once, but before she could get close enough it was gone. Now she was shooting along like an underwater torpedo, although she was quickly tiring. A couple miles back she had taken a break and played with a friendly sea lion, but all good things come to an end and she had to say goodbye and continue in her search. She was tiring, and her speed was faltering, until she saw the _Pearl's _black hull straight ahead. Adelaine smirked to herself and sped off in the direction the black hull was at. Schools of fish streamed past her in vibrant colors, sun reflecting off their scales and into her face, but she didn't care. In no time, she was at the hull and swimming along beside it. She dug her claw/nails into the bottom and hoisted herself up, careful not to drive them in too deep.

"Jack!" Adelaine called up, smiling. "Jack Sparrow! Marty! Gibbs! Cotton!"

Almost at once their heads appeared over the edge of the ship.

"Sweet mother of Baby Jesus! How on God's green Earth did you get all the way out here?" Gibbs called down to her. Jack thumped him on the head with his fist.

"Not now Gibbs! Throw her a line!"

A rope was thrown down to Adelaine and she was hoisted up and onto the deck in sopping wet pile. She did a double take at herself.

Her webbed flippers were gone, replaced by her two normal feet. Her lungs were gone too, and her claws and pointy teeth. Then she remembered what the scroll said. '_Transformation will fade after the subject has been out-of-water for a limited amount of time.' _ She pouted inwardly, but didn't have much time to dwell on it as Jack interrupted by throwing a blanket around her shoulders.

"Luv, you should know better than to ride the hull of a ship. 'Tis bad luck," he said, winking. Adelaine laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Gibbs appeared next to them. "By bloody God Miss Turner, tell us how you got off the _Dutchman_! And where be your brother, perhaps?" Jack pulled away and sat back on his haunches.

"Oi! Where's the whelp?"

Adelaine shrugged. "Had to take a detour I guess."

"It appears I have finally caught up with you, haven't I? Or is it you whose caught up with me?" All heads turned to see Elizabeth standing behind Adelaine with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. Adelaine felt a smirk of her own stretch across her face.

"Why good morning to you as well, dear Elizabeth. May I inquire as to how you escaped your penal complex?

Jack snickered from where he was sitting, and tugged on her elbow before Elizabeth could respond.

"'Ey luv, I say it's about time you and I had a bit of a talk, eh?" Jack interrupted, pulling Adelaine closer to him. "Back to work!" he yelled at the crew. "There'll be more time for stories later!" His hand wrapped around Adelaine's small one and he pulled her into his cabin and sat her on a stool. The door closed behind him with a slam.

"Well, Jack, what would you like to talk about?" Adelaine asked innocently, twirling around on the stool.

"I have a couple questions for ye actually, but what better to do that than over some rum, eh?" he handed Adelaine a bottle and uncorked one of his own. Adelaine rolled her eyes but smiled. Jack took a swig out of his bottle before saying anything.

"First things first, do ye recall the first time ye had returned to my ship? When you picked a fight with the whelp?"

Adelaine paled slightly and looked down, fingering the cork of her rum bottle.

"Erm, yeah. About that…well, sorry I was just—"

"Look, luv, the poor lad's already a eunuch, he doesn't need a broken nose. If you must remove a part of him to satisfy your vengeance, please do so to his tongue. The boy needs to learn to stop using it more often." His gaze locked with Adelaine's, and a small smile played upon his mouth. Adelaine laughed softly.

"Alright. I think I got it."

Jack chuckled, and then his face turned serious. "Another thing, I keep recallin' what ye said in yer little…argument. Something about an admiral molesting you?"  
Adelaine fingered her bottle. She could feel Jack's heavy gaze on her shoulders. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Looking down at her hands, she finally answered. "You heard that?"

"Of course I heard it. Everyone on the ship heard it." His eyebrows furrowed and his dark brown eyes sparkled in the light from a nearby lantern. Adelaine sighed and lowered her head into her hands.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing you have to worry about."

Jack shuffled next to her and leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. "If some bastard out there is hurting my Adelaine, then it darn is something I need to worry about."  
Adelaine raised her head and their eyes met, Adelaine's hazel orbs getting lost in the deep abyss of Jack's brown ones. "Maybe you should start from the beginning," Jack said softly.

She took a deep breath and began. "Well, I don't know anything about my parents, 'cause I ran away, but I guess once upon a time I was born, and then-"

"Not that far back Addi," Jack softly interrupted, though an amused smile played upon his lips.

"Oh," Adelaine smiled weakly again and held her head in her hands.

"Alright. Well, after you left I lived with Will for a month or two, then since he was courting Elizabeth, he was invited to several parties at the Governor's estate, and me being his little sister and one who 'assisted in Elizabeth's rescue'," Adelaine stated, making quotation marks with her fingers. "I was invited along as well. Apparently Admiral Jorge Wilkins took a liking to me, and asked me to marry him. Since I thought Will would score better points with the Governor if his sister was of somewhat good stature, I agreed."

"Wait," Jack interrupted, holding up a hand. "You got married?"

Adelaine nodded hesitantly. Jack mouthed 'oh', and although looking very uncomfortable, motioned for her to carry on.

"He didn't love me, I didn't love him, so it was an empty marriage. Then one day he came to me saying he wanted children. I told him I wasn't ready. He got mad and hit me. Later that night, I was sitting in the parlor reading and he came in and…and…" she moved her hands to cover her eyes. "raped me." She whispered. A low hiss sounded from Jack's direction.

"He did again and again after that. He'd keep doing it, and then because he'd hit me he'd cause miscarriages. Then he'd hit me again, saying it was my fault."

"Wait," Jack interrupted again. "Ye said miscarriag_es_. In the plural tense…"

Adelaine rubbed her eyes which were beginning to water with her tears recalling those dreadful events.  
"Yes Jack. I've been with child three times."

The atmosphere in the small cabin drifted into an awkward silence. A small staring contest was going on between the room's two inhabitants. The silence was broken when Jack cleared his throat.

"Erm, continue."

"Anyway…he'd go to taverns and get drunk, then come home and beat me, he never let me go anywhere without him in case I told someone of what he was doing to me. He let me go to Elizabeth and Will's wedding though, but that was interrupted by Lord Butt face, and here I am with you. End of story."

Jack stiffened from where he was sitting across from Adelaine. His face was twisted into a frown and his eyes glinted in anger. His rum bottle sat untouched on his desk.

"I'm goin' to fucking kill that bastard."

Adelaine's head jerked up and her brown curls swooshed around her shoulders.

"Oh Jack, please don't. You'll only bring more trouble upon yourself."

Jack pulled absentmindly on his braided beard. "I don't care. I want him dead. And who's better to do the job than oneself?" Adelaine bit her lip, but knowing once Jack get's something in his head, it's hard to get out. She sighed and turned around, her back to him. Jack removed his hand from his chin and stared silently at her soaking wet back. Through the wet material, he could see her collarbone, the small bumps protruding like a set of scales. Just below it to the left was a dark line, about the length of his hand.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, running his index finger along the line. Adelaine stiffened under his touch.

"He gave it to you, didn't he?" Jack stated, his voice growing cold. Adelaine hunched over, and her quiet sobs reached Jack's ears. He wished she wouldn't cry. He didn't know what to do around a crying woman. They'd always want you to comfort them, and if you didn't they'd get mad. Now Jack, being the daft one he is, voiced his worries out loud.

"Don't cry luv, I don't know what to do."

Adelaine took him by surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Just hold me, Jack."

And Jack did as he was told.

* * *

**So who enjoyed? Hee-hee. Did you like the idea of the Weed? I thought it was neat, but that's just me. **

**I noticed, that Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold has only 18 reviews and 17 chapters, but Someday Back Again has 11 chapters and 21 reviews! xD That is sosososososo cool. ^.^ **

**Thanks a million to my dear reviewers, they really make my week. And thanks the size of A SQUAD OF CHEERLEADER ELEPHANTS MAKING A PYRAMID to all of you who added this to your favorites, and alerts(:  
Especially to ****_ArlequinGirl, emickohania21, grapejuice101, nathy155, NatyKaramia, Nes4597, ryu-f, WaunderingFlyer23, XantheXV, and XxBishxX. _**

**I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**


	13. Letters of Love?

**A/N: Hey all, I know I said I probably wouldn't have time to update, but I had a bit of time on my hans so I'm doing it now. xD  
Actually, I just so happened to be at my laptop 'cause I'm *cough*writing an essay for school*cough*  
I typoed all 'coughs' in that last sentance. As, couch. I can't couch...? ...wtf...  
I apologize, my mind is elswhere.**

.

Anyway...I'm kindof working on 2 other fanfics that I have yet to upload...and I hear my mom coming down the stairs...so...

**Do me a favor and, ENJOY! =D**

* * *

Chapter twelve

"Beckett." Jack slurred, holding Elizabeth's letters of Marque close to his face, as if inspecting them. Adelaine leaned nonchalantly against the stair railing, listening to the current conversation.  
"Yes. They're signed 'Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company'," Elizabeth responded in her shrill voice. Jack made a face and held them away from his person. Gibbs scowled. "Will was working for Beckett and never said a word. Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that."

"Of course," Jack said. "He wants the chest." Elizabeth made a thoughtful face.

"Yes, he did say something about a chest."

Adelaine frowned. "But if the Company controls the chest, they control the sea." _And Jorge is in the Company_.  
"A truly discomforting notion, love," Jack stated. Gibbs shuddered. "Bad! Bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails." He walked off, muttering to himself.

"Might I enquire as to how you came by these?" Jack asked Elizabeth, eyebrow raised. Elizabeth pursed her lips. "Persuasion."  
"Friendly?"  
"Decidedly not."

"Well my goodness, did you hit him over the head or what?" Adelaine asked sarcastically. Elizabeth scoffed. "Almost."

"Enough ladies," Jack interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize." He held the papers up to read. "_Full pardon, commissioned as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company..._As if I could be bought for such a low price." Adelaine snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

Elizabeth frowned at Jack. "The letters, give them back."

Jack smirked. "No."

Elizabeth scowled. "Jack."

"No. Persuade me." Elizabeth stepped closer to him and leaned in. "You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword." Jack's smirk never faltered.

"As I said... persuade me." Elizabeth scowled and walked away. Out of the corner of her eye, Adelaine saw Norrington approach Elizabeth where she was standing by the railing. She dismissed it and followed Jack as he walked away.

"It's not nice to stalk, luv," Jack said without turning around. His smile was audible in his voice. Adelaine smirked and came up next to him.

"Who said I was stalking?" She slipped her hand into Jack's calloused one, immediately a warm feeling came over her. Jack chuckled and pulled her around to his chest.

"No one, but you insinuated it while following me." He put a hand to the back of her head and a strong arm around her waist. Adelaine could feel her chest become all fluttery like it was about to explode-the same feeling she always got when she was around Jack.

"How'd you know I was following you?" She inquired, surprised at how husky her voice was. Jack pulled her head closer to his, and their lips were just almost touching.

"Because your footsteps aren't as light as you try and make them be," he whispered, biting her bottom lip softly. Electricity shot through Adelaine's body and she closed her eyes, leaning into Jack's burly chest. He chuckled and planted a small kiss on her nose before pulling away and swaggering off to go yell at Gibbs. Adelaine put one of her hands on her chest and tried to slow her breathing. Leaning against the mast, she closed her eyes. Why did she feel this way? Was it for Jack, or was it just lust? She had no idea. She was worried he might turn out like Jorge, have his fun with her then not care anymore, and toss her away like a worn rag. Jack had never hurt her, physically or mentally, but she still didn't know what to think. Should she love him, or shouldn't she? What it he didn't love her back? What if he was just playing her?

Oo

Jack closely watched Adelaine from under his eyelashes as he stood, proudly manning the helm of _The Black Pearl._ Watching the way she moved, acted, the way you could tell exactly what she was thinking from her facial expressions.

His hand absentmindly went to the pocket of his heavy coat and his fingers closed around what was inside. A silver locket, swiped from Tia Dalma's chest of nick-knacks. He was planning on giving it to her, because her birthday was coming up, wasn't it? Or did he miss it already? He couldn't remember. Truth be told, he didn't know why he fell for her, it wasn't like she was breathtakingly beautiful. She was smaller than average, her nose was a tad too big, and she had always seemed an ounce bigger than normal, not that he was calling her fat or anything. But she was beautiful in her own way. Her chocolate brown curls hung delicately around her shoulders, her lips were curved perfectly, her hazel eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and she had just the right amount of rose in her cheeks. She wasn't exceedingly strong like some of the women he had met before-hard as rock and willing to kill you at any given moment; they scared him a bit, as they didn't even seem human. Adelaine, she was human. She'd cry, not over the littlest things, but over sad memories, things that have happened, deaths. She wasn't afraid to either. She was still a woman, still weak, but strong. She could easily out match any average person in a fight, but she wouldn't always come out unscathed. She could take care of herself, Jack knew that, but he still wanted to be there for her if she ever needed it. If she ever needed him.

He smiled to himself as he watched her strain herself to lift a crate filled with full-to-the-brim rum bottles. Marty came to her assistance and helped her carry the entire thing down into the hold. She was so adorable in her own irritating way. She was different. He loved that.

He loved her.


	14. For the Love of All Rum

**Hollaaa my peoples. Here I am, back again with the 13th chapter! *woop* I was really enertaied when I was writing the chapters following this one LOL It's like...the mid breaker for the story hehe. **

**Do any of you know what I'm talking about? Cause I dont. **

**Thanks SOSOSSOSO much to those who reviewed the previous chapters! And special thans to those who favoritd/alerted! LoVe YoU gUyS!**

**Anyway, without furthur ado, chapter 13! *trumpets sound***

* * *

Chapter thirteen

Adelaine wandered around the _Pearl, _absentmindly fiddling with a bottle of rum. Her mind was running a hundred miles a minute, and everything was Jack. She smiled, just thinking of him. He sent giddy, shivering feeling running up and down her collarbone, and left a smile on her face for a long time. The only thing that kept bugging her was the thought that Jack would treat her like one of his own personal prostitutes. Play her heart, use her and leave. He _is _a pirate. And he _is _Captain Jack Sparrow. Known for having a whore in every port.

Adelaine sighed. She didn't know what to think.

Oo

His footsteps echoed over the floorboards as Jack made his way over to Elizabeth, who was sitting on the stairs, looking quite much like a damsel in distress. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and casually leaned on them next to her.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are... troubled."

She didn't even turn to look at him before responding. _Rude. _

"I just thought I'd be married by now. I am so ready to be married."

_Well, I could have some fun wit' this…_

Jack uncorked the bottle of rum he had been holding and held it out to Elizabeth, who took I and took a swig.  
"You know," Jack began. "Lizzie, I am Captain of a ship and being captain of a ship I could, in fact, perform a marriage right here. Right on this deck. Right… now." He said the last part very huskily, leaning into her. As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted saying it. _Please don't let Addi be watching, please don't let Addi be watching…_

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose slightly and glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. "No thank you." She got up and walked across the deck, Jack following close behind.

"Why not? We are very much alike you and I. I and you... us." He didn't know what made him continue, but the words flew out of his mouth. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Except for a sense of honor and decency and a moral center. And personal hygiene." _Well that's rude. _

"Trifles. You will come over to my side, I know it."

Elizabeth smirked. "You seem so certain." Jack smirked back.

"One word, love," he leaned in close to her face. "curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day... you won't be able to resist." Their foreheads were almost touching.

_For the love of all rum, please don't let Adelaine see this!_ Jack inwardly reprimanded himself. Apparently he didn't have enough self control to stop talking.

Elizabeth smirked again. "Why doesn't your compass work?"

_Well bloody hell, where'd that come from?_

Jack eyed her. "My compass works fine…why?"

That irritating smirk was still plastered across her face, just like Beckett. Jack shuddered. "Because you and I are alike. And there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing." _Stupid._

"Ah yes, I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by."

Oo

Adelaine waltzed aimlessly around the deck, searching for something to quench her boredom. Her gaze wandered around the deck, and she did a double take when her eyes landed on two figures standing closer than normal.

Jack and Elizabeth.

Oo

"You'll have the chance to do something... something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something. That you're a good man."

_Is she still talking?_ Jack stifled a yawn.

"All evidence to the contrary."

"No, I have faith in you. You want to know why?"

_No. No, I don't want to know why. I want Adelaine._

"Curiosity. You're going to want it - a chance to be admired - and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist." She leaned in, and as she leaned in her voice got huskier. "You're going to want to know what it tastes like."

_Adelaine. _

Jack's mind immediately flashed to Adelaine. Back at Isla de Muerta, where they shared their first kiss, the look on her face when Barbossa stabbed him, the way he watched her mature through their single adventure together, their night on the isle of rumrunners…

"I do want to know what it tastes like," Jack said, thinking of Adelaine. Elizabeth smirked, thinking she had won, and continued talking. "But seeing as you're a good man, I know that you'd never put me in a position that would compromise my honor, or your relationship with Adelaine." Jack's mouth was open, and forgetting he was talking to Elizabeth, not Adelaine, he leaned in, ready to kiss her, but then movement in the corner of his eye stopped him.

Adelaine.

The _actual _Adelaine, standing with her mouth agape, watching the scene before her. Another thing caught Jack's attention. The Black Spot on his hand had started to show again.

_Bugger. Bugger it all._

* * *

**Hey there, I hope you enjoyed it. This wasn't one of my best chapters, and for that I apologize. Also, it was short. I apologize again Dx but the next chapter will be epic, yo have my word.**

**I hope you enjoyed it anyway! ~Spidey**


	15. Into the Mind of the Unkown part I

**A/N: Ahh, my dear readers, I am back yet again with the 14th installment of Someday Back Again, my PoTC fanfiction. Why the reason for all this formality, you ask? Trust me, my dear, I think I got hit on the head with something.**

**Thanks so much to XantheXV, xxz0eyxx, and kagomesdance for reviewing! You guys really make my day!  
Also, thanks so much to those who favorited me and/or this story! It means so much to me that people enjoy my work(: I enjoy writing it!**

**As for this chapter, I'm going to treat you all to a little gift and let you peek into the myschevious mind of Adelaine! *trumpets sound* This chapter and the next will be written in Adelaine's PoV, so I hope you enjoy! KISSES!**

* * *

_Chapter fourteen_

I stood, my mouth wide open, thoughts running through my head a mile a minute. Jack backed away from Elizabeth, and she said something incomprehendable.

_Stupid, bloody, mangy cur, vixen, wench, hooker—_the curses aimed at Elizabeth were running through my head at the speed of light. Jack and the aforementioned 'wench' turned and made eye contact with me. Elizabeth's face was full of surprise and sadness, and I was ready to run over head down and fists flying and beat the living snot out of that girl, but of course, Gibbs had to interrupt as he does at any tense moment. _Bugger you, dude. _

"Land ho!"

Disappointed that I lost my chance to screw up her smug little face, I set my jaw and sent them a look damned them to the depths for eternity. At least, I hope.

What was I expecting? It's not like Jack had responded the same way when I had confessed my feelings for him at Isla de Muerta. And he had said himself, 'I am incapable of love, luv.' The only thing I could do to vent out my anger was throw the rum bottle in my hands at the mast, which I did, and it shattered into an uncountable amount of pieces, then I turned and jumped into a dinghy which was already rowing to the island ahead. The habitual arguing of Ragetti and Pintel did nothing to calm my nerves.

"You're pulling too fast!" Pintel reprimanded Ragetti, who made a face at his uncle.

"Well you're pulling too slow!" Pintel retorted.

"We don't want the Kraken to catch us. I'm saving me strength for when it comes. Just don't think its Kraken, anyways. Always heard it says Kray-ken."  
"Whats with the long a? No no no no no. "Kroken"'s how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and "Kraken"'s closer to that. "

"Well we ain't original Scandinavians, are we? Kray-ken."

"No, its—"

"OH WILL YOU TWO JUST PUT A SOCK IN IT ALREADY!"

The two shrunk down to pulps under my gaze.

"Thank you," I said through my teeth, although it didn't sound like I meant it at all. Jack and Elizabeth had silently eased themselves into the seat across from me and were going through great extents to get as far away from the other as possible. Jack of course, sat in front of me and desperately tried to make eye contact, which I so cleverly avoided. Even though I was fuming mad at him, I still felt something inside me soften when I looked at him. His face was fallen and his eyes had a dejected look to them.

Psh.

Serves the damn bastard right. I swung my legs over the seat and turned my back to him. If he wants to look at me, he can look at my arse.

Before I had finished my fantasies in which I was cruelly throwing rotten eggplants at Elizabeth, (hey, she's my brothers fiancé, I can't do anything too cruel), we had reached the island and everyone was exiting the confines of the small dinghy. Not wanting to be stuck with Jack and…_her…_I quickly stood up and jumped out after Ragetti and Pintel, shaking the boat as I did so.

Oh well. I wouldn't mind it if the two people I hate the most right now fell into the water. But, when I turned around, Jack and 'Lizzie' were still in a perfectly dry state of dress.

_Bugger._

Jack looked at me pleadingly, but I crossed my arms over my chest and responded with a scowl. His expression hardened, and he turned and dropped his coat into the small boat.

"Guard the boat; mind the tides... don't touch my dirt."

Elizabeth took off in some random direction, one in which I could really care less, but of course Jack, Norrington and the rest of those dumb imbeciles followed her.

_What is so amazing about that cranky bumbag anyway?_

Grumbling, I followed. Elizabeth was grumbling about something herself. What, she didn't have _enough _men in love with her? She sat down in the sand with a huff. "This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most."

_What I want most is for that sand to swallow you up so I can be rid of you forever._

The gods must hate me, 'cause that's exactly what _didn't _happen. As if to further prove my bad fortune, Jack went and squatted down next to her.

"Yes, it does, you're sitting on it. Move." He waved her off without looking at her once. _Your act can't fool me Jackie. Not anymore._

As if Norrington was his personal slave, Jack whistled at him to start digging. I was mildly surprised that he actually obeyed. With a huff, I sat my bum down on a rock and faced away from the small group. I looked out to the horizon, solemnly wishing for the tides to rise and swallow me up. I wouldn't have to worry about Captain Jack Sparrow and a certain governor's daughter if I was dead.

**_But what about Will?_**

_He has Elizabeth._

**_But you're his sister. His missing baby sister. _**

_I'm not a baby anymore. And obviously I'm not missing anymore; if you haven't noticed._

**_But you're still his sister._**

_Your point?_

**_Even if Jack doesn't love you, Will will. You two are family, blood is thicker than water, remember?_**

_…damn you conscience._

**_I love you too._**

I sighed and rubbed my temple, before raising my head and looking out to the horizon ahead. Something large was floating out in the water. I squinted to perceive it better.

It was a ship.

An extremely familiar ship.

I turned my head to the right, and saw something that made my heart drop. _The Flying Dutchman. _I jumped off my rock and ran over to where Norrington was digging agonizingly slow. With a grunt I shoved him over into the sand and stuck my arms into the sand up to my elbows, and with a great heave, a few drops of perspiration, (and an insane amount of luck), I lugged the chest of Davy Jones out from its sandy sanctuary.

"Well luv," Jack's deep voice sounded above me, making my ears turn red with anger. "you seem to be in a hurry to get the heart, eh?" He pushed me aside, quite rudely, inserted the key and opened the chest. Elizabeth and Norrington took in a breath.

"You were telling the truth," he breathed.

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are still surprised," Jack remarked, smirking.

I scoffed. "With good reason. Don't flatter yourself, Sparrow." Jack gave me a slightly frightened look, then turned to Will who had decided to suddenly show up and grace us with his presence.

"How'd you get here?" Jack asked him as I ran forward and flung my arms around his neck in a hug, none too careful of Elizabeth's face in the process either as she decided she needed to switch lovers and go back to 'prostitute mode'.

_You deserve that bop in the nose._

"Sea turtles mate," Will responded, sliding an arm around me and Elizabeth, one of us on either side. "A pair of them strapped to me feet."

"How come ta' eunuch gets ta' girlies?" I heard Ragetti whisper to Pintel.

"Not as easy as it looks, is it?" Jack hissed at Will, his eyes on me.

_Oh, jealous now, are we? _

_Serves you right you ungrateful son of a blueberry pie._

_Yeah, I said it. You can quote me._

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack," Will started, his gaze boring deep into Jack's eyes. "After you tricked my sister and I onto that ship, to square your debt with Jones."

"What?!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"Oh shut your howling screamer!" I hissed behind Will's back. Jack stepped forward, fuming.

"I didn't trick Adelaine—"

"We were reunited with our father."

I smirked at Jack's expression. "You'll get thanks from him, but not from me."

Jack scowled, but visibly tried to brighten up his face. "You're welcome then." Will scowled at him and stepped forward to the chest.

"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Pretty much. Time and tide, love." Jack spat.

I growled under my breath. "You really shouldn't be so naïve _Lizzie, _he is a pirate."

She turned her smug, angry little face towards me. "Well so are you! I shouldn't believe anything you say either!"

My jaw dropped slightly. Who was she to say she can't believe _me? _SHE was the one screwing around with Jack behind Will's back, and SHE was the one seducing him when she KNEW we had a relationship together!

"Um, excuse me? Who was being all goody-goody with a certain captain earlier, hmm?" I stated, putting my hands on my hips and raising my eyebrows at her. Elizabeth's face fell slightly, but then it twisted in anger once more.

"Well maybe if you—" she was cut off by Will, who gave us both an exasperated expression.

"You two can scream and yell at each other as much as you want later, but _not now!" _he growled. I scowled and stuck my tongue out at Elizabeth, who gave me the finger.

_Can I just kill her now? Please?_

"Oi, what are you doing?"

I turned to see Will crouching over the heart of Davy Jones, knife in hand.

"I'm gonna kill Jones. "

To my (and everyone else's) surprise, Jack unsheathed his sword and leveled it at Will. "Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?" he motioned with his hand for Will to hand him something. "The key."

_Of course._  
Will lunged forward and snatched Elizabeth's sword from her, leveling it with Jack's.

"Ah, well. The eunuch really does have some balls, doesn't he?" I sarcastically remarked, raising an eyebrow. He flushed a deep crimson and pulled the hem of his shirt over the spot in between his legs, before scowling at me and turning back to Jack. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. And I hope you're here to see it."

"I can't let you do that, either. So sorry," a high-toned British voice piped up, and all heads turned to Norrington, who had leveled his sword at Will.

_Whats with all the sword leveling?_

Jack smirked. "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Norrington swung his sword around and leveled it at Jack in turn. "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it: I get my life back."

"More like Lord Buttface," I scoffed, rolling my eyes and unsheathing my sword. I stepped in between his blade and Jack.

"Adelaine!" Will hissed, but I ignored him. As always.

"Ah, luv. I always knew you would come in handy some day," Jack smirked at me. I leveled my sword at his chin, and his smile dropped. "Yes, well, due to recent happenings, I have been at a change of heart."

Jack crossed his eyes to look down at the center of my blade. "Which is?"

"If I get the heart, none of you would get what you want, except maybe Will, 'cause he's my brother, but at least I'll be keeping it out of your grubby hands. And maybe, it might come in handy some day," I retorted, using Jack's saying against him. His eyes darkened, and he glared at me, to which I responded with a smirk.

"Ah. The dark side of ambition."

I scoffed. "Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." He hissed and swung his blade at me, which I blocked, retaliating the move. I barely had time to duck at a swing from his blade, and jump over Norrington's own, and swing my sword at said person's face. Will was not throwing any blows my way, nor I him. I didn't really want anything to do with the heart, but keeping Jack from getting it was enough incentive for me to fight. I swung my sword and slit a cut in Jack's sleeve. I didn't really want to hurt him, and I could tell he didn't want to hurt me, for I gave him plenty of places to attack me which he didn't use. It was basically Will fighting Norrington, and Jack fighting me, and once in a while a blow thrown at a person from the other side, and occasionally we swapped partners.

It was only after I stumbled over a tree root than I realized we had found ourselves, well, not on the beach anymore.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you? DID YOU? Sorry...got carried away...  
****There is something I'd like my you guys' help in. Not getting more reviews, no, (though that would be overly amazing lol moving on...) We are coming closer and closer to the end of this story, if you guys couldn't tell haha, and I'd like your guys' help in naming the sequel! So you all out your adorable little thinking caps on and let me know! **

**Being my stupid yet cuddly self, I went and pulished another story...*facepalm* it's an Assassin's Creed fanfic, so if any of you like AC you should check it out, for me? *puppy face* I know XantheXV did already, _and _favorited it, so, a letter to you dear XantheXV, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOR DOING THAT! Ehm...almost lost my cool there...**

**Aha, well, I hope you were semi-entertained with the insides of our dear heroine's brain. I know I was xD Anyway, ta-ta all! Enjoy the rest of whatever summer vacation you have left ): *sigh* So sad...**


	16. Into the Mind of The Unkown part II

**A/N: Why hello there, my dear lovelies. I'm so glad you have stuck with me all this long way through the PoTC stories. I really enjoy them(:**

**I'm still taking ideas for the title of the upcoming sequel! (or the third sequel...or whatever...) I was thinking: ****_On the Wings of a Sparrow _****or ****_Tales of Triumph _****or ****_When Fate Decides.  
_****Anyone like? Please let me know of your ideas or if you think I should go with one of the above. I'm still working on it(:**

**As for now, enjoy the last chapter inside Adelaine's mind! *kisses***

* * *

_Chapter fifteen_

How they got on top of a wheel, I have no bloody idea, but I do know that if I don't stop running after them and take a break, my legs are going to fall off. My stupid brother, and the even stupider, Commodore Stupid, are fighting a stupid fight with their stupid swords on top of that stupid wheel. While it's turning. That's such a stupid idea. Jack was jogging along inside the wheel, just like you please, and then I heard a _bang _and his limp body fell out the side. I jogged over to him and leaned on my knees, panting.

"Did I ever happen to mention you're stupid?" I asked his unconscious body. After tying my hair up into a ponytail as to keep it from my face, I knelt down beside him and slapped him hard across his face. His eyes jerked open.

"What was that for?" he asked me, rubbing his cheek.

"To wake you up," I responded blankly, before slapping him again. _Hard. _

"Spitfire!—bugger, I'm already bloody awake!" he hissed at me, scowling and rubbing his other cheek.

"That was for fraternizing with Elizabeth." I stood and helped him up. "Did I mention, your key's running away."

His head jerked to the direction Will and Commodore Stupid went in, and he ran after them, arms waving, screaming "Oi! Wait for me!" and me following behind, though in a more dignified fashion. We ended up at some sort of abandoned building, and Will and the aforementioned Commodore Stupid were currently carrying on with their stupid fight, though no longer on the stupid wheel. Jack and I were running up the steps towards them, him constantly trying to grab at the key dangling from Will's hand, and succeeding, finally, though the action did not go unnoticed and both Will and Commodore Stupid turned to face Jack, who was now no longer armed.

_Jack, you bloody sexy man, are incredibly stupid._

Norrington brought his sword up level at Jack's face. "Please excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life."

"Be my guest," Will answered, shrugging, but grimacing after my gob of spit hit the side of his head.

Jack smirked at Mr. Stupid Norrington. "Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we? Who was it that at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars saw fit to free said pirate and take your dearly beloved all to hisself... aye? So whose fault is it really that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?"

"Enough!" Norrington swiped his sword at Jack, narrowly missing his nose as he somersaulted across the roof and jumped down to the ground, me in tow. I don't know why I was acting as his shadow, but he seemed to have nothing wrong with it. I heard metal clang against metal as Will and the former Commodore but still Stupid Mr. Norrington resume their fight. I ran to catch up to Jack, who whirled around and pushed me up against a tree, both of his heavy hands clasped on my shoulders.

"I need to tell you something."

"That you're in love with Elizabeth? Yeah, I already know," I said sadly.

"No, not that. Where on earth did you get that idea?"

I gave him a look.

"Oh…forget that. What I wanted to say was—"

"You've moved on?"

"No, I—"

"You've become friends with Jack the monkey?"

"What?! No! What I—"

"That you recently found out Will wasn't really a eunuch?"

"No I, wait, where the bloody hell did that come from?—don't answer that, what I wanted to say is—"

"Jack, if you're going to say you don't feel for me its fine. I already know."

Jack sighed in exasperation and clapped a hand over my mouth. "Addi, enough." His eyes locked with mine, and I felt a spark and a shiver run through my spine. I didn't really have time to reflect on anything as Jack crashed his lips onto mine. My eyes fluttered closed, and I wrapped my arms around him, and his arms wrapped around me. I was beyond confused, but hey, live in the moment! Yolo right? I wrappd my fists around his collar and pulled him into me, deepening the kiss. If this happens on Earth, I wonder what Heaven's like...

We pulled apart all too soon, and there was a moment that we just looked at each other, not really sure what to do. "Why did you do that?" I asked finally. Jack leaned his forehead onto mine. "Because I—" He was interrupted by a large crashing sound, and we saw figure behind a tree, with the vague characteristics of a lobster.

"Jack, I hate to break up this moment, but I really think we should be going now."

"I couldn't have said it better myself luv," Jack said, grabbing my wrist and taking off running towards the beach, towing me along behind him. As we were running, an orange figure appeared to our left. I stopped Jack and pointed to it.

"Jack, look what he's holding."

The damn creature had the chest. Jack scowled and picked up a random fruit that had just so happened to be at his feet at this time, and launched it through the air, the fruit hitting the creature squarely in the head, knocking said head off.

"Go!" Jack hissed at me, pushing me ahead of him. I took off, running towards the chest, him on my heels. When we reached the chest, Jack opened it, grabbed the beating heart and stuffed it down his shirt, (to which I dry-heaved), and slammed the lid to the chest shut.

"Come now luv, we are in need of a jar of dirt." We stood up to go, but before I took off running, I had one temptation that was impossible to resist. I picked up the orange conch head, and drop-kicked it off a small cliff. Giggling, I turned and ran back with Jack. He took my hand and we ran all the way back to the beach, where Jack promptly went to find his Jar of Dirt and put the still-beating heart of Davy Jones inside, forgetting about me.

_Ah, well_.

I see the cursed crew of the _Dutchman _has decided to join us in our little party. _Goody, more fun for me._

I unsheathed my sword and swiftly turning around, sliced it through the chest of some random fish dude. Pulling the blade out and leaving him lying in the sand, I turned and ran across the beach, where Elizabeth, Ragetti and Pintel were swapping swords repeatedly while fighting the cursed pirates. Hey, I may hate Elizabeth, but I'm not going to let some fish-brained carbuncle have the pleasure of killing her. So, being my ever charming, heroic, and courageous self, I launched into the fray and stabbed the chest of another unlucky being just before he could do the same to Elizabeth. Then, I turned and slapped her across the face. Her jaw dropped and she looked very pissed, but also as if she were about to cry, then shut her jaw and looked at the ground.

"I guess I may have deserved that," she mumbled.

"Glad to know you're finally catching on," I hissed back, before ducking the blade of another fishy crew member. I was about to slice my sword into another random enemy, when its head crashed into something wooden and was lifted into the air. I stepped out of the way of the large wooden thing and stood back, watching as Will and Commodore Stupid rolled away, still fighting their stupid fight on their stupid wheel. What made them get back on the wheel, you are going to have to ask them that, not me. Their stupid minds must be acting up. The wheel capsized, tossing Will and Mr. James Stupid Norrington into the sand. I watched, amused, as Will got up and struggled to walk normally, then falling back face first into the sand. Norrington, however, had better luck for someone as stupid as himself. He ran as fast as he could over to the dinghy, (which wasn't very fast, considering he fell over every two seconds). My attention was turned to Jack, surrounded by those stinky fish people, looking like he needed a bit of help, so I ran over (faster than Mr. Stupid Norrington, mind you), and blocked a blow aimed at his back while he was preoccupied with another fishy foe. As I fought, I heard quite a lot of bumping noises, then I turned to see Jack smack my stupid eunuch of a brother over the head with an oar.

"Jack!" I exclaimed, smacking him on the back of his head.

"Adelaine!" he responded. Norrington turned to me, a puzzled look on his face.

"Adelaine?"

"Stupid!" I spat at his ugly, unshaven face. Elizabeth chose that particular moment to rush forward yelling, "Will!"

I yelled back at her, "Fish lips!"

* * *

**Aha, well...I may have gotten a bit carried away sometime in writing this chapter, but hey. It's in her mind, right? She can't be all that sophisticated. **

**(P.s. I modeled her after me xD Its so hard not too when theres an incredibly sexy man in the story. DONT YOU JUDGE ME)**

**Also, 'fish lips' is Keira Knightly's nickname, so of course I had to throw that in there...ah well. **

**I want to thank you all for the reviews I've been getting! They mean SOSOSOSO much to me 3**

**ILOVEYOUALL!**

**~Spidey**


	17. The Man that Haunts the Woman

**A/N: Hey all, I have the 16th installment of Someday Back Again here and ready to be read! I hope you've all been anticipating this with joy lol. Just kidding...**

**I'd like to thank my devoted reviewers, you guys really make my week. (: *throws little heart-shaped candies in the air***

**And ArlequinGirl, I'll still post that bonus chapter I owe you, promise. But with the endin of this story...it probably won't happen very soon, but I'll post it in the next story. Kay? (:**

**So, this is one serious chapter, I hope you're all ready for this lol. Enjoy(:**

* * *

_Chapter sixteen_

Elizabeth sat with Will and cooed at him as he regained consciousness, Ragetti and Pintel were arguing over who was pulling too fast on the mooring lines, Jack was wandering around with his Jar of Dirt, and Adelaine was sitting dejectedly against the railing of _The Black Pearl. _

Gibbs followed Jack around the deck. "Where's the Commodore?" he asked.

"Fell behind," Jack simply stated, examining his fingernails.

"Oh, my prayers be with him" Gibbs solemnly said, and then his face brightened. "Well, best not wallow in our grief then, aye? The bright side is: you're back. And made it off free and clear."

As if his words brought it from the depths, the _Flying Dutchman _popped out of the water and surfaced next to the _Pearl _with a sick slushing sound. Everyone on the _Black Pearl _stopped what they were doing and stared at the ship in awestruck horror. "Looks like you spoke to soon, Master Gibbs," Adelaine said, rolling her eyes. Jack stepped forward and pushed Gibbs out of the way, and Adelaine stood up and stood by his side. Jack grinned merrily and held up his jar of dirt.

"Oi, fish face! Lose something, aye?" He shouted across the gap between the two ships, the insult directed at Jones. Without warning he lost his footing and tumbled down the stairs, the crew wincing in unison. Adelaine sighed and rubbed her temple, muttering "Oh Jack..." Across the small distance of water separating the _Black Pearl _and the _Flying Dutchman_ from each other, she could see Jones' scowling and his mouth moving, no doubt muttering curses upon a certain captain.

Jack regained his footing and held up the jar above his head, shouting across to Jones. "Got it! Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git. Look what I got. I've got a jar of di-irt, I've got a jar of di-irt, and guess what's inside it?"  
"Enough!" Jones' voice boomed out and into the ears of anyone listening. The barnacle encrusted cannons slid out of the _Flying Dutchman, _emptying of the water that had stored up inside them. Out of the corner of her eye, Adelaine saw Jack's broad grin fall.

"Jack Sparrow, don't ye know the battle can't be won before it's begun?" Jones' spat across to him, and a sly smile spread across his slimy face. "Wouldn't ye want to know what _I've _got?"

Like a cloud of doom, drifting over the scene of a battle, the large white sails of the Navy ship _Genevieve _sailed out into the open, into the line of vision on everyone on board. Adelaine's face paled to a sickle white as she took in the picture, and her right hand absentmindly went to her other arm, tracing the white scars running up and down.

"J-Jack…" she whispered, but he didn't hear her. "Jack!" she called louder, and he, seeing the distress on her face, came over and put an arm around her.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Adelaine pointed slowly to a figure standing at the bow of the _Genevieve, _standing tall and straight, the stars marking a high rank on his dark blue jacket, a white powdered wig on his head, and a victorious smirk plastered on his smug face.

"That—that's him," Adelaine mumbled. Jack leaned closer into her.

"Who? Who is it?"

"I-it's him Jack. The man who…did all those things…"

Jack's eyes widened in realization, then darkened suddenly, and he slid both arms around Adelaine, pulling her to his chest.

"Don't worry luv. He won't be touching you, now or anytime in the future." His voice was grave and deep, startling Adelaine slightly, for she had never heard him talk like that. Jack glared heavily at Admiral Jorge Wilkins, who returned the look with a sneer.

"Get your filthy paws off my wife!" he spat at Jack, who tightened his grip on Adelaine and softly kissed the top of her head.

"You're going to have to come and make me," he hissed back. Jorge threw his head back and laughed evilly. "I'd love to," he snarled, no longer jovial. Jack sneered back and turned to his crew, "Hard to starboard! Raise up the foreyard!" He bellowed. As his orders were repeated and the crew scurried around, he turned to Adelaine and gripped her shoulders tightly. "Adelaine, listen to me."

Adelaine was in tears now, shaking her head. "No, no don't let him. Don't let him get me Jack, don't!"

Jack pulled her to his chest in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "There's no way I'm going to let that bastard lay a finger on you again." A blast from a cannon interrupted him, and splinters burst into the air at impact of the blow. "Adelaine," Jack said, pulling away and looking into her eyes. "_be careful._" As the _Pearl _retreated from the battle scene, the two enemy ships fired repeatedly at them. Jack pressed his lips to Adelaine's in one last frantic kiss, then ran off to man the helm. Adelaine stood in a state of panic, then ran off to help Will with the sails, who tossed her a rope. "Make fast!" he shouted.

Adelaine held tightly, pulling and maneuvering the sails, and then she saw something that made her heart leap. "She's falling behind!" she yelled.

"Aye, we've got her," Gibbs chuckled. Will, confused as always, raised an eyebrow. "We're the faster?" Gibbs nodded.

"Against the wind the _Dutchman_ beats us, that's how she gets her prey. But with the wind..."  
"We've got her advantage," Will finished. Adelaine grinned broadly when she saw the _Dutchman _and the _Genevieve _slow in their pursuit. From behind her, Marty whooped.

"They've given up. Yeaaaah!" A number of cheers went around the deck, and Ragetti and Pintel did a jig. Will set his jaw and stomped up to Jack, who was smirking victoriously. "My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight."

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. _Why do eunuch's have to be so bloody stupid? _"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage." He set the jar of dirt on the banister and petted it fondly, but suddenly the ship shuddered to a halt and the jar fell and broke, scattering his dirt everywhere. Jack's mouth shifted into a neat O and he ran down, shifting through the dirt with his hands. "Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?"

"The thump-thump? Really Jack?" Adelaine asked, raising her eyebrows. All she got was an evil glare.

"We must've hit the reef," a sailor said, pointing down to where the water was bubbling under the hull. Will stood still and thought, his brain gears turning over and over again, then realization dawned upon his face, and he grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her away.  
"No! It's not a reef! Get away from the rail!"  
Elizabeth turned to him, worry and fright clearly printed on her face. "What is it?"  
"The Kraken," Will said simply. "To arms!" Adelaine dropped the rope she was holding and ran across the deck and into Jack's cabin. Frantically she looked around for the chest they kept spare weapons in. She dropped onto her belly and crawled under the bed and pulled out a large chest which she pushed through the doorway and into the middle of the deck. Almost at once, the crew surrounded it and pulled as many weapons out as they could get a hold of.

"Load guns, defend the mast!" Gibbs bellowed, stomping around deck. Adelaine snatched a knife, fighting ax and pistol out of the chest and strapped them to her belt, then pushed the chest into the corner.

"It'll attack the starboard, I've seen it before," Will said. "Roll out the cannons and hold for my signal." Adelaine and the rest of the crew rushed to do as they were told. Adelaine picked up a cannonball and handed it to Ragetti, who loaded it into the cannon. After all the cannons were loaded, the crew stood at attention, weapons ready, waiting for Will's signal. The wood creaked, and the ship rocked back and forth softly. There was a faint hissing sound, and the gray/orange tentacles of the Kraken began slowly snaking themselves up the side of the ship. Adelaine watched it, wide eyed, her heart pumping furiously. Will stood steady. "Easy boys."

"Ahem."

"Adelaine…"

Elizabeth tightly held a pistol in each hand, her brows knotted in worry. "Will?"  
"Steady! Steady."

The tentacles continued to stretch up to mid mast.  
"Will?"  
"Hold. Hold!"

They snaked up to the crows nest, and were slowly weaving together, causing the sides of the _Pearl _to creak loudly.

"I think we've held fire long enough!" Pintel exclaimed.

"Will!" Elizabeth and Adelaine screamed at him in unison.

"FIRE!"

The deck was chaos. Before Will finished saying the word, the cannons were fired and the crew was yelling, brandishing their weapons dangerously. Deep holes were blown clear through the Kraken's tentacles, and it retreated slightly.

"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship," Will stated, looking around. Adelaine looked around also, and her heart dropped to her toes. "There's no boats!" Only the smashed remnants and splinters of wood remained.

Will watched as a barrel of gunpowder rolled across the deck. "Pull the grates; get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold." He handed Elizabeth a rifle. "Whatever you do, don't miss."

Elizabeth nodded. "As soon as you're clear."

Adelaine rushed forward and peeked into the hold. "We are short-stocked on gunpowder. Six barrel!" Gibbs stroked his beard and turned to Will. "There's only half a dozen kegs of powder."

Will hesitated, watching the expectant faces of the crew and he sighed. "Then load the rum!"

The deck got strangely quiet. Gibbs stared at Will for a minute, and then sighed. "Aye, the rum, too!" his face contorted in mourning as the barrels of rum were loaded into the net. Adelaine looked around, searching for Jack who was nowhere to be found. Then Elizabeth stormed up to her, fuming.

"Your bloody boyfriend has left, and he's got the only remaining boat!" then she stormed off. Adelaine turned to look out to sea, and sure enough, there was Jack, rowing away. The ship groaned wearily. The kraken was much more vigorous in its attack this time as smashed its tentacles straight into the ship at both sides. Adelaine was thrown off her feet and onto the deck, _hard._ Will held on to the net with the rum and powder and called to the crew, "Haul away!" Gibbs seconded his order. "Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!" Adelaine watched as the Kraken wreaked havoc on the ship, snatching at crew members and throwing them off the side. She felt anger boil up in side of her and with a cry, sliced off the end of one tentacle cleanly with her battle ax.

"Serves you right you slimy cur!" she spat, and Will just rolled his eyes. Adelaine saw a sailor being dragged away by a tentacle, and reached out, grabbing his arm and pulling.

"I got you!" she yelled, but unfortunately the strength of a young woman is nothing compared to the strength of the Kraken, and the sailor was wrenched from her grasp and launched into the sea. Elizabeth ran and picked up the rifle, ready to shoot the barrels and boxes in the net, but Will's foot had gotten stuck and he had been dragged up with it, and was frantically trying to cut himself loose. "Shoot!" he called to Elizabeth, who shook her head violently. The Kraken snaked up around and screeched, a hollow, raspy sound similar to finger-nails on a chalkboard.

"Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot!"

She stubbornly shook her head no, then screamed as her footing was lost and she's was dragged across the deck by one of the Kraken's tentacles. Adelaine groaned.

_I have to do everything myself._

Adelaine ran forward, towards the abandoned rifle, lying rejected at the top of the stairs. As she was ascending the stair case, a tentacle reached out and tripped her, and screaming, Adelaine sliced it with her ax. She bounded up the stairs for the second time, but as her fingers were closing around the gun's barrel a heavy black boot stepped on it, pinning it to the deck.

"Let go!" Aelaine yelled, pounding at the boot with her fists. Then, it dawned on her. It was exactly like one of Jack's boots. Her eyes trailed up the leg up the body to the face, the owner of the boot.

It was Jack.

He bent down and plucked the rifle from the deck, raising it to his eyes and taking aim. Adelaine laughed out loud from happiness and kissed his boot, wrapping her arms around his leg as he fired. There was a tremendous exploding sound, and the sound of something hard hit the deck with an 'oof'. Adelaine turned her head and surveyed the scene. The Kraken was retreating with a groan of pain, charred pieces of its tentacles left on deck; the dazed survivors walking over to the railing.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked.

Gibbs solemnly shook his head. "No. We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain, orders!"

Adelaine stood up and turned to look at Jack. His face was solemn, sad, and his mouth drooped, and his eyes lost that delicious sparkle that Adelaine loved. He sighed in defeat. "Abandon ship. Into the long boat."

"Oh no, I really don't think so."

All heads whirled around to see the shiny, pointed ends of a dozen red-coats' bayonets pointed at their faces, and none other than Jorge Wilkins, standing pompously before them, laughing in victory.


	18. What once was lost

**A/N: I am _ecstatic _about all the reviews I've been getting for this story, thank you so much! I can't tell you how exciting it is to read new reviews(: Seriously, it means alot. ^.^**

**For the poll I had on my page, 'Who do you prefer Captain Jack Sparrow be in a romantic relationship with?', Elizabeth got 1 vote= 14%, Angelica got 1 vote=14% as well, Anamaria, Scarlett and Giselle got 0 votes lol, and Adelaine got 5 votes=71%.  
Wow guys! I didn't know you liked her that much! lol Thanks alot(:**

**Who liked the cliffy in the last chapter hmm? Brilliant, no? lmao Just kidding. Enjoy this chapter! =D**

* * *

_Chapter seventeen_

Adelaine wasn't the only person who felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Elizabeth, Will and everyone else in the crew of the _Black Pearl _felt their heart sink into their toes. There wasn't any getting out of this predicament.

Jorge's victorious smirk did nothing to help the situation either. Jack's face darkened and he glared heavily at his smug, white powdered face and wrapped a protective arm around Adelaine's shoulders. Jorge's smirk dropped into a sneer when he saw this note of affection.

"Once again, I order you to back away from my wife," he snarled. Jack scowled right back.

"I never was good at takin' orders," he responded, his arm tightening around Adelaine, who's eyes darted from Jack's snarling face to Jorge's furious one. Jorge set his jaw firmly and clicking his heels together, ordering his men to take the crew to the _Genevieve. _When the crew of the _Black Pearl_ was firmly tied up against the mast of the Navy ship, and the redcoats had formed themselves into a sturdy border around the _Pearl, _Jorge glowered at Jack and swiftly unsheathed his sword, leveling it at Jack's chest. The heat radiating from the two was more than Adelaine could bear. Jack, never taking his eyes off of the Admiral, pushed Adelaine behind him with a strong arm.

"Stay back, Addi," he ordered, still glaring at Jorge. She did as she was told, but her heart was beating furiously and there was nothing she could do to calm it. Jack pulled out his own sword, and there was a moment of silence between him and Jorge, then the Admiral let out a shout and swung an attack at him, which he easily blocked. He retaliated, and Jorge blocked. Their swords whirled around in a dance of silver metal, the clanking sounds driving deeper into Adelaine's mind like a never ending nail. She winced at each blow and crouched down in the corner, farthest away from them as possible. Two burly hands wrapped around her arms and pulled her up into the strong grip of two Navy soldiers. Adelaine yelped and thrashed around, trying desperately to get out of their clutches, but they were too strong. All she could do was helplessly watch as Jorge swung his sword at Jack and sliced a neat cut into his hand, causing him to hiss and drop his sword. Immediately two Navy guards stepped forward and pinned him in their grasp. His eyes darted to Adelaine's, and he roared in anger, thrashing around, breaking his arms free and smashing the face of one guard with his fist.

It took five guards to subdue him.

Jorge slid his sword back in its sheath as neatly as you please, and stepped forward, wrapping his own arm around Adelaine. His touch was neither warm nor affectionate as Jack's had been. It was cold and still, not having any trace of fondness at all. Adelaine stiffened under his touch, and Jack glowered angrily at the Admiral's hideous face. The five guards surrounding Jack pulled his reluctant self over to the mast, where they chained his arms to where the lifelines were tied when one went up into the rigging. Adelaine's forehead was creased in worry, and salty tears were slowly falling down her face as she tried to push away from her loathsome husband. The chains around his arms strained as Jack pulled on them, desperate to get back to Adelaine and keep her away from that monster. It was to no avail. As the Navy crew disembarked the _Black Pearl _and went back onto the _Genevieve, _Adelaine turned her tearful face up to the Admiral.

"What are you doing to him?" she asked, her voice wavering. He smirked.

"Oh my dear, do not waist your tears for this repugnant pirate. Don't you know all captains go down with their ship?" Almost at once, the screeching cry of the Kraken sounded over the two ships, and Jorge pushed a tearful Adelaine off the _Pearl _and onto the _Genevieve. _The tears were flowing freely from her eyes now, and Jack wanted to blast that man's brains out for making his Adelaine cry.

"No! No, stop! You can't do this! Stop it! You can't do this to him!" Adelaine cried, beating her fists against Jorge's chest, her voice racked with sobs. He snarled and roughly pushed her small body into a corner on the _Genevieve. _

"I think you'll find that I _can _do what I want. And this is most certainly what I want."

Oo

Jack strained against his chains, wriggling his hand around furiously, trying to squeeze it through the cuffs. The chains rattled against each other as he scuffled and tried to turn around. He saw the Admiral push Adelaine into a corner and his rage flamed again. He heard Adelaine screaming his name and her arm reaching out over the barrier towards him, the only thing keeping her from jumping over board was two sturdily built Navy men, their thick arms wrapped around her small body.

"Adelaine!" he bellowed, straining on his chains. Then he spotted something—an abandoned lantern, lying on the deck, just out of his reach. Jack shifted around and pulled out his sword and reached it through his chains through the hoop at the top of the lantern. With one swing, he smashed it against the mast and dripped the oil base onto his hands, making them slippery enough to slide out of the cuffs. He wrestled the chains from around him and threw them somewhere over his shoulder. His ears perked up when he heard Adelaine call his name again.

"Jack!"

"Adelaine!"

Before he could attempt his daring plot to somehow jump onto the Navy ship, the Kraken screeched again, and refusing to be beat this time, drew itself up against the side of the ship, its several rows of teeth perfectly aligned with Jack's body. It screeched once more, and slimy globs of yellow mucus flew out of its mouth, drenching Jack and the _Pearl _in the foul-smelling substance.

"Jack!"

His beloved tricorn hat flew out of the Kraken's mouth and dropped at his feet. Jack stooped to pick it up and set it on his head, not minding the sordid substance coating it all over.

"Ja-ack!"

He whirled around to face the _Genevieve, _and saw Adelaine screaming his name and salty tears running down her once rosy cheeks.

"Adelaine!" Jack called, his own voice wavering once he realized the fact that he might not ever see her again. Not ever see her beautiful face, her broad yet slightly crooked smile, her wonderful laugh. Never again will he kiss her plump, pink lips, and tell her he loved her.

His eyes widened. He never told her. His hand reached into the pocket of his coat and closed once more around the silver locket inside, his gift to her.

Jack could see Adelaine now, her hands tightly clamped over her mouth and her eyes squinted from crying.

"I love you," Jack whispered, the words carried away with the sound of the Kraken screeching. Jack turned and faced it, drawing his sword. He turned his head back towards his beloved Adelaine, and yelled three words.

"I LOVE YOU!" he called over, then the sound of wood cracking and glass smashing sounded, and he turned to the Kraken's open jaws, and then he and the _Black Pearl, _were gone.

* * *

**Reviews make my world go around =)**


	19. The Story Foretold

**Hello all who happen to read this. There has been a big, drastic change in the way things are going to work here. I am the author of this story's sister, Selena, and I am going to be finishing her stories for her. The author, Marie or Spidey, whichever name she had given you, will not be updating or writing these stories anymore. I'm sorry to tell you all this, because by reading your reviews it has told me how much you all loved this story, and her other stories. She loved writing them to, and I love writing as well.  
She committed suicide on August 29th, between the times of 12 and 4 am.  
This chapter was one of the last written by her, so I will leave you my condolences and let you read.**

* * *

_Chapter eighteen_

The rain lashed down over the somber town of Port Royal, drenching any unlucky persons running about out of doors. The thunder was heavy, booming over the houses and buildings scattered about here and there like strewn seeds. All houses were cold and dark on this dreary night, all except one. A small square of yellow light shone out in the corner of the Admiral's estate, and shadows moving around were visible from the outside.

"You are a disgrace to me," a deep voice rumbled.

"Yes milord," a soft, humbled voice replied, worn from tears.

The strumming of the rain drops hitting the roof sounded like the steady beat of a countdown, counting down until the time of death.

"I should just kill you now, you miserable excuse for a wife," the deep voice rumbled again, and there was the sound of a pistol being cocked.

"You can do what you wish, milord," the soft voice said.

"Yes, I can, but I cannot kill you. Not yet," the other voice hissed.

Thunder rumbled, shaking the foundations of the small building. The candle light flickered, illuminating the tear worn face of a young woman, strapped and bounded into a chair, the leather belts digging into her wrists. "I would be charged for murder, and you know what that would do to my status and rank. My reputation is wounded enough from you."

The sound of quiet, hushed sobs was audible in the small, dimly lit room.

"I know milord."

There was the clicking of heels as a man stopped pacing and stood still.

"Too bad I won't have the pleasantries of killing you myself when you face the gallows. Take her away," came the hissed order, and the belts were unfastened, and chains rattled as they were snapped around two wrists, there was the sound of a door opening and the door slamming, and five figures walked out into the dreary, darkened street, four armed guards leading a small, petite woman who's ankles and wrists were shackled. They led her through the town, rain beating down hard on their shoulders until they reached their destination: the prison. She was dragged down the cold, concrete stairs and thrown into an even colder, dreary cell, sparsely littered with hay.

Oo

Adelaine curled up into a miserable ball in the corner of her cell, torn up and shattered inside, feeling as if her life wasn't worth living anymore. She clutched her fist to her chest and bent over in the fetal position, closing her eyes and willing for her life to just end. At least that way she could be with the man she loved. Jack. A sob escaped her mouth and her eyes welled with tears just thinking about him. His last words, shouted to her from the deck of the _Black Pearl _as the Kraken dragged her to the depths.

'I love you.'

The tears in her eyes escaped slowly, trickling down her face like fallen raindrops.

Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hated seeing her like this. She was, after all, his baby sister. He had even felt like crying himself when he saw Adelaine screaming for Jack, long after the Kraken had dragged him and the _Pearl _to the nadir. With strong arms, he gently pulled Adelaine into his lap and cradled her small, despairing body in his arms.

Elizabeth sat wearily against the cell wall, playing with a stray thread from her buccaneer shirt. She felt sorry for Adelaine. She didn't think she could survive if something happened to Will. She'd probably be acting almost the same way as Adelaine, though in a more dignified manner for she was, of course, the governor's daughter. Or perhaps not. It wasn't Adelaine's fault that Jack had died. Well, in a way it sort of was, but it wasn't malicious, and she didn't know that Jorge would suddenly show up and strap Jack to the _Pearl _to await his imminent doom.

Elizabeth sighed and twirled a lock of her golden hair around her finger as she watched Adelaine out of the corner of her eye. Will was so gentle with her, as if she was made of porcelain china and would break any second. Elizabeth supposed she would as well, if she found out she had a little sister that had been missing for half of her life. Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temple. Why was she comparing herself to Adelaine all of a sudden?

Because she was jealous.

She had been jealous of Adelaine the minute she met her. Adelaine was free to do whatever she wanted, Elizabeth was stuck at home, unable to run free and live life, she was like a caged bird. She couldn't sail away, she couldn't do whatever she pleased, no one to tell her otherwise. She couldn't drink and have rambunctious parties, quite unlike the parties her father hosted; she couldn't pierce her ears and get tattoos, not that she wanted to do _any _of those things at all but it was fun to fantasize about the freedom to do so. Adelaine had probably done all of those things a hundred times and a hundred times over. Well, Elizabeth was certain about getting tattoos on Adelaine's part, for she could see the outline of the skull and crossbones tattooed just above her ankle.

Gibbs exchanged tense glances with Marty, Cotton, Ragetti and Pintel, the only remaining sailors from the _Black Pearl_. Like Will, they hated seeing Adelaine like this. They had all learned to love her; not like Jack did, no, but she was adorable and fun loving, impossible to be gloomy around. Except for now, of course. Now was an exception. Cotton's parrot squawked from its perch on Cotton's shoulder, ruffling its red and green feathers. They all missed their Captain Jack, but they all knew Adelaine had a special relationship with him.

Adelaine's sobs were muffled by Will's shoulder, one hand wrapped around his arm, the other tightly clutching his shirt. Will just kissed the top of her head and rocked back and forth, quietly hushing her.

"I miss my Jack," she squeaked, and Elizabeth had to turn away so no one would see her cry. Will bit his lip and leaned his head against her forehead.

"I bet he misses you too."


	20. Into the Mind of the Unknown part III

**Hey all. I thank you so much for your support, for my family and I and for this story. I'm glad to know that there are people out there that care enough.**

**This chapter was written by Maria, only 2 more chapters of her work remain for this story. From that point on I will be continuing...**

**You all have been so kind, and I thank you for that. Special thanks to all who PMed me, and for those who reviewed/favorited/alerted etc. **

**This chapter is written in Jack's PoV, my sister had wanted to try and write from his point of view and see if she could accomplish it properly without having him OOC. So...enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter nineteen  
_(Jack's POV)

_Bloody hell it's boring here. _

There was absolutely nothing to do and nowhere to go. Actually, there were many places to go, but no destination worth my valuable time. I could go to that rock, or that rock over there, or that bigger rock over there that made those other two rocks look superfluous, but I had no reason to nor did I want to. As if I'd be bothered to go to such a depressing place such as that. I'd have to leave my beloved _Pearl _behind, and there was no way in Davy Jones' locker that I was ever going to do that.

_Oh, wait._

_I am in Davy Jones' locker. _

I raised my hand to my head and shielded the sun from my already gorgeously tanned face as I looked around, scouring the horizon. The _Pearl _was all I had left now, now that I was dead and my crew was gone, not to mention that bloody eunuch and Ad-

_Moving on._

_Happy thoughts, think happy thoughts. Tortuga, rum, gold, shooting Barbossa's monkey, Ade-_

_Why do I keep coming back to that?_

I shuddered and slapped my face a couple times to clear my head. Not hard of course, for I do not want to injure my handsome face. That bloody Kraken had better not have harmed my person in anyway.

I turned my head around and examined myself. I seemed to be fine. I wouldn't mind it if the Kraken hurt anyone else. Just not me. Jones would do, and Lord Buttface, and that ridiculous admiral, what was 'is bloody name?

_Oh, right. Jorge. What kind of bloody parent names their kid _that_? _

I'm so much better at naming things. What other genius could have come up with _The Black Pearl? _None that I know of, that's for sure. And what about what the _Pearl _was named before she became the _Pearl. _The _Wicked Wench. _See? I am so marvelous at naming things. Far better than bloody _Jorge's _bloody parents. But then again, I've never had to name anyone before. It's not like I have any children…_I hope…_

Children are a nuisance. Noisy and always getting in the way. Some aren't even cute. My children would be cute, if I had any.

Which I don't.

_Hopefully._

Though they would be even cuter if my dashing and handsome looks were mixed with another beautiful woman whose name just so happens to be Ade-

_No. Just, no. _

I raised my hands to my eyes and rubbed them vigorously. Thinking about her is not going to help me any. I sighed and sat down on the rocky ground, crossed my legs and rolled my fingers into a circle. Closing my eyes, I muttered: "Cotton, candy, crazy, cookie, cupcake."

_There. All better. Peace at mind. _

I stood up and turned to face the _Pearl._ Itjust sat there like it was some sort of mantel piece. I wouldn't usually mind if it was just sitting there, but there was usually the wide open sea, and here there was just the vast openness of nothing.

Nada.

Zip.

Zero.

Just craggy ground of one ongoing slab of dusty rock. No water anywhere. And sand. An endless amount of sand. Which isn't right, because with sand usually comes water.

_This is not good for my mind. _

_Oh wait, my mind is already screwed. _

I waltzed over to the prow of the _Pearl _and stood, examining it for a moment. Then I placed both of my hands in a firm position on the hull and pushed. To my utter dismay, it did not budge. Well what did I expect? It's not like I can move a ship all on my own. But there's no harm in trying.

I turned and placed my back against the _Pearl _and pushed the ground with my feet, but it still didn't budge. _Bugger. _I sank to the ground and lay on my back, placing my feet onto the _Pearl _and pushing. That didn't help me any, I only went scooting backwards. _Double bugger. _

_This isn't a very flattering position._

I sat up and sighed. This wasn't getting me anywhere, the heat was unbearable and I was starting to go crazy. _Not that that was unusual…_

I hoisted myself to my feet and pulled on a rope tied to one of the masts. It seemed to be taught. I heaved myself up onto the deck, (which is considerably easier when you have your crew pulling you up themselves.)

_I need rum._

As my feet hit the deck various miniscule specks of dust flew into my eyes. _Rude. Don't you know it's highly improper to fling yourself into another person's eyeball? _

_But when did I start caring about propriety?_

_This heat is getting to me…_

_I need rum. Bad._

I took off my coat and flung it somewhere over the back of the chair, carefully placing my hat next to it as I darted into my cabin to seek out an assortment of alcoholic beverages otherwise known as, rum. I rummaged around in a deep chest that was under my bed and pulled out two semi-large containers of rum.

"Ah. Finally," I said out loud to no one in particular. Then again, there's no one here to hear me anyway. I exited my stuffy cabin and collapsed on the deck, leaning against the wall as I uncorked the first bottle. Before I could take a swig, something shiny caught my eye.

_Bugger. So many distractions. Can't a man just drink 'is rum in peace?_

It was a silver chain, hanging out of my coat pocket. I tugged on it, and the silver locket I had stowed away in it fell into my hands. It had a beautiful engraving on it, of girly things of course, but what I had found so interesting about it was that it reminded me of…her.

I sighed and ran my thumb over the locket cover. There was no denying it.

_I miss my Adelaine._

I went to take a swig, but another thing caught my eye. On the base of the bottle, in black ink, was written 'Adelaine's bottle. Don't touch.'

I chuckled and raised it to the sky in a toast.

"Here's to you darlin'," I said, and I took a drink.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed. She may have gotten him a bit OOC in places...but I thought it was pretty good. But that's just my opinion.**

**Adios to you my friends.  
~Salamander**


	21. The Leaky Roof

**Good afternoon all. I'm sorry I havn't been able to update as often as possible, I started highschool and I am so wiped out when I get home. That and my mom just had a baby this morning. So...yeah. **

**For those who read Queen of Hearts, I will try and update as soon as I can this weekend before school starts, so be expecting it. **

**I thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites this story has gotten. They put a smile on my face. Love you all.**

**This is one of the chapters that Maria wrote. **

* * *

_Chapter twenty_

_ Drip, drip, drip._

The rain drops from the night before fell from the drainpipe outside the small cell window, the sound slowly chipping away at whatever sanity the residents had left.

Adelaine sat wearily in the circle they had all formed, playing with a solitary strand of straw, twisting it and tying it beneath her fingers. It was a gloomy atmosphere that had descended over the small group of convicts that had huddled together in the center of the cell they shared. The cement walls were cold, the room was clammy, and the ceiling had an agonizingly infuriating leak that dripped onto Pintel's bald head.

Elizabeth sighed, breaking the silence. "What do we do now?"

Ragetti tossed his wooden eyeball from hand to hand, and Pintel pulled his collar up over his head to keep the drip off his skin. "Just wait, I guess," Ragetti suggested, blowing on his eyeball and inserting it back in its socket. Will, confused as ever, furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait for what?"

There was a rustling sound as Adelaine shifted her position.

"The gallows," she replied shortly, her brown locks falling forward, concealing her face. Gibbs winced, Will recoiled, and even Elizabeth shuddered from her spot beside him.

"We have three days at the most. Then we meet our short drop and a sudden stop," Adelaine continued, her voice monotone, expressing no feeling.

"That ain't really helpin' the mood any, Miss Turner," Gibbs drawled. Adelaine receded from the small circle of people and into a damp corner.

"If that's the case, then please grant me pardon for stating the reality at hand."

Gibbs didn't reply, and neither did anyone else. They continued sitting in their small circle, though nothing was verbally exchanged between them. Elizabeth huffed, sitting up straight. "We should at least try to escape."

Adelaine scoffed quietly, draping one arm over a knee. "They've got one of the most notorious pirate crews in the ocean, the governor's only daughter, a blacksmith turned pirate, and an admiral's runaway wife behind bars. That and the fact that I've escaped from here before, with the aid of Will. They're not taking any chances this time."

Elizabeth's face dropped and she slumped over into the hunched form she was earlier. No one said anything for a long time, the only sound slicing through the silence being the dripping of water and the scurry of an occasional rat. Eventually they all retired into separate corners, Adelaine in one, Will and Elizabeth in another, Ragetti and Pintel quietly bickering in the one across from Adelaine, and Mister Gibbs sitting alone in the only remaining corner.

Adelaine leaned her head back against the cold cement wall and closed her eyes. She cursed herself inwardly. She should have died with him. She should have been dragged down to the bottom of the ocean with the man she loved. At least she would have been with him.

Her fist clenched, and a single tear trickled down her cheek. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't. But when is anything fair?

Oo

When the sky had darkened, the stars and moon shining brightly in the night sky, after the irritating drip had ceased and a small puddle had formed directly below it, and after the six residents of the small cell had fallen into a deep yet uncomfortable slumber, there was the stomping of heavy boots and four armed guards, laden with pistols stepped forward out of the darkness. The cell door rattled loudly, awaking the sleeping persons inside, and two guards stepped in.

"Lord Beckett has ordered you to be brought to his office immediately," one guard said, jabbing a thick, hairy finger in Adelaine's direction. Will groggily raised his head from where it was resting atop Elizabeth's, and blinked a few times in the light of the guards' lantern. "In the middle of the night?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at them. "She should at least be able to—"

"We have orders," a guard snarled, roughly gripping Adelaine's arm and hauling her to her feet. "And they must be obeyed."

Will and the others watched helplessly as Adelaine was violently jerked through the doorway and snapped in irons and pulled up the stairs, and as the last remaining guard slammed the cell door shut with a clanging sound that echoed off the cement walls, snarled one last time, and was gone.

Will and the others exchanged worried glances, all sharing the same thought.

'Whats going to happen to Adelaine?'

Oo

Adelaine observed the guards surrounding her with a face that showed no emotion, and eyes that showed no interest whatsoever. She said nothing as they dragged her up the cobble street through the rain, and made no sound when one pushed her too hard and she went sprawling onto the concrete, unable to protect herself properly with her hands tied, the action resulting in a bloody scrape on her left cheekbone. The guards said nothing likewise. They solemnly did their job, pushing and prodding her when she slowed down. Adelaine didn't have the heart to care. Her mind was elsewhere, thinking about what could have happened if the consequences were different on that fateful day, not that long ago. How different the current day might have been if one certain person hadn't perished.

A sigh escaped Adelaine's pink lips, the only sound she had made in a long while. All too soon they arrived at their destination, a large building, the black spikes that served at décor during the day now looking like spears waiting to slice through you during the night.

The doors were opened and Adelaine was pulled in, and pushed up two flights of agonizingly long staircases that finally ended at two dark mahogany doors that burst opened as they marched through, opening into a lavishly decorated office. A figure in the farthest corner turned to face the room's intruders. His insipid face twisted into a wide smirk and his eyes glinted evilly in the darkness.

Beckett's smirk widened even more when he saw his captor's condition.

"I trust you've had a comfortable stay in the cell I had readied especially for you," he sneered, his voice saturated with scorn.

Adelaine sneered at the man before her but said nothing, Beckett's smirk widening farther at this so that is seemed to engulf his entire face.

"Why do you want me here, Beckett?" Adelaine hoarsely slurred, spitting at his feet, her saliva making a shiny glob on Beckett's polished black boots. His smirk wavered for a moment as he ordered a guard to wipe it off, but then it returned to its full glory. He walked calmly over to the fireplace next to the wall, and picked up something that made Adelaine's eyes widen.

Becket smirked wider, his white teeth forming into an uncanny grin in the darkness.

He picked up the object higher, so that his white teeth turned orange from the reflection of the searing bright orange P that sat with an air of unbelievable power on the end if the rod.


	22. A Peculiar Game of Chess

__**Hey all! I is back. And you have nooooo freaking idea how sorry i am to keep you all hanging like that. But hey, cliffhangers are awesome right?**

**yeah. **

**Anyway, i'm really sorry this chapters short, but i had to cut it off early so that the next chapter would make sense, that and it took me like an hour to come up with something to end this chapter with and i was like...FUCK THIS...so yeah. **

**I hope you enjoy anyway(: i'm hoping to be able to update more with winter-break and all...but knowing me...i might not :P even if i do try.**

**PLEASE DONT FUCKING HATE ME! DX**

* * *

_Chapter twenty-one_

It was after dawn before Adelaine was led back to her cell and roughly pushed in, where she fell in a heap. She pulled herself up to her knees, where she sat, arched over, her face contorted in pain as she clutched her wrist with a tight and unyielding grasp. Will, Elizabeth and the others gathered around her and worriedly placed soothing hands on her and looked at her with anxious eyes. Will brushed her hair out of her face, revealing her eyes tightly squeezed shut and a shiny trail of tears from her eye to her chin.

"Adelaine," Will whispered, his own eyes full of worry. "What _happened?_"

Without replying, Adelaine released her wrist and held it out for the small group to see. On her right wrist, overlapping a scar from a knife fight a long time in the past, was a bright red angry P. Elizabeth clamped her hands over her mouth as she stared at it wide eyed. Will's mouth opened and closed as he searched for something to say. Ragetti, Pintel and Gibbs just stared, their jaws wide open. Adelaine sniffed and clutched her arm back to her chest.

"I guess I'm a pirate now, no ifs ands or buts," she whispered, slowly rocking back and forth on her heels. Gibbs let out a deep breath of air he had been holding.

"You always was pirate. But not just any pirate. You was one of us. And ye still are. At least when we all meet our doom we'll have each other."

The small cell was quiet, its' eight inhabitants silent, pondering what had just occurred. Adelaine released her wrist and held it in front of her face, her eyes tracing over the P branded into her forearm. Her hand balled into a fist, and her face hardened.

"No. We won't be meeting our doom anytime soon." She stood up and studied the faces of her fellow inmates. Gibbs, his weathered, old, fatherly face. His life wasn't completely over yet. He still had some juice left in him.

Her eyes wandered to Ragetti. He was still young. Kindof. He had a life to live, find a girl; actually get a real glass eye. Pintel sat next to him, his eyes gazing up at her expectantly. He was aging, but his nephew needed him. And his life hadn't come to the end of its term yet.

Elizabeth sat in the far corner, leaning into William. She was by far the youngest of them all. She had a life to live. Get married to Will, bear him children, experience the adventure of grandchildren. Live her life.

Then her gaze went to Will. He was still young, and he had Elizabeth to care for him. He still had so much to experience, and maybe one day he'll grow more manly in his trouser department. Cutting his life off now will never give him that chance. He wasn't ready to die yet.

None of them were.

"I swear to you all," Adelaine said, her right hand clenched into a fist and the glint of determination in her eye. "We are getting the hell out of here; and I'm going to tell you exactly how."

Oo

The moon yawned as she gazed across the many regions of the world, casting her soft, pale moonlight into every small corner that her fingers could reach. Unknown to her, they shined down upon a gloomy, dreary building that sat rigidly atop a small hill on an island off the coast of Mexico.

Her childish rays, darting here and there like children playing hide-and-go seek, seeped through a solitary window that opened upon six figures, dirty and ragged but huddling together for warmth by the steel door that kept them in. But, that's only what she thought before she called her bright children back to her embrace as a dark cloud moved across her vision…

Oo

"But pleeeaaase sir, I have an urgent need to use the lavatory," Elizabeth's high voice whined to one of the two groggy guards that slumped at their post beside the cell door, each wanting sleep. The large one growled under his breath and rubbed his eye with a dirty finger.

"What is it with 'em women that makes 'em always need ta use the focking buckets?!" he growled, his voice escalating with each word. Elizabeth plastered the biggest and most ridiculous puppy expression she could muster across her face and tilted her head to the side.

"Please sir, it's an emergency," she whispered forcefully. The man rolled his eyes.

"Foine. Toss me ta keys, Lurp," he hissed at the smaller guard who awoke just long enough to toss the keys with a pitiful throw and roll over to fall back asleep. The big one growled again and jerkily unlocked the cell just enough for Elizabeth to squeeze her tiny body through, relocked it, tossed the keys back at 'Lurp', and stomped off down the corridor with Elizabeth in tow.

Adelaine hustled over to the corner by the snoring Lurp, and searched for something on the floor around her.

"Aha…" she whispered joyfully when she found what she was looking for—a long strand of hay. Carefully she bent the end of it so that it vaguely resembled a hook, and slowly stuck it through the bars. Feeding her arm through as well until the tip touched the loop holding the keys. With her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth, Adelaine carefully shifted the strand of hay so that the curved part hooked under the loop. Slowly she pulled her arm back to the cell, and clamped her hand around the keys and quickly pulled them in. A grin blossomed on everyone's face.

"Check and mate."

* * *

**BOOSCHYA.**


	23. Escape and Away!

**Okay, I feel really bad about leaving this hanging for so long. Although I do have perfectly good reasons for not doing so. Anyway, this chapter is short, (like so many other chapters) but it is the last one of this story. I'll continue to the sequel, but only on request by the viewers. I wrote this one relatively quickly, so it isn't of best quality, and for that I apologize. But, if you want me to continue onto the sequel, or the sequel of the sequel or whatever, please tell me in reviews and if at least 5 people do, i will happily carry on.**

**Remember, this is the last chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter twenty-two_

"Try this one," Ragetti suggested, handing a key from the ring of keys to Will, who was trying each one in the lock attached to their cell. His tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth as he strained his arm around to jiggle the key in the lock. Just like the other four they had tried, it didn't work.

"It's not working," Will sighed, handing the key back to Ragetti who put it in the ever growing pile of defective keys.

"How many do we have left?"

"Three," Adelaine replied, handing the next key to Will, who tried the process again.

"Shh, what was that?" Pintel exclaimed, hushing everyone in the group. Each person listened closely with an ear towards the hall Elizabeth and the guard went down. The angry voice of the fat, red faced guard that had led Elizabeth away echoed through the halls and reached their ears, getting louder by the second.

"Hurry, Will! Turn the key!" Adelaine whispered forcefully, and her brother doubled his efforts.

"This one doesn't work either!" he replied, throwing it down on the hay covered floor. Ragetti's fingers fumbled as he tried to work the next key off the hoop joining them all together.

"Hurry!"

"I'm tryin', it's stuck!"

"Oh for Pete's sake! Give it to me!" Adelaine exclaimed, forcefully grabbing it out of his hands. "Just use it as it is!"

Will grabbed the key ring and stuck the next key in the lock, jiggling it around.

"Not this one!"

"Try the next!"

Will fumbled and dropped the key ring as he hustled to get the next key in the lock.

"Oh hurry you lummox!"

"I'm trying Gibbs!"

"They're getting closer!"

"_I'm trying_!"

Finally he was successful in prying it away from the other keys and jamming it in the lock. The footsteps of the guard and Elizabeth grew louder and closer as they sat around the cell door, pleading Will to hurry and get on with it.

"It's not working!" Will cried, jiggling it around.

"It has to! It's the last one!" Adelaine hissed. "Try harder!"

Will obeyed, though it didn't seem to be working. The metal clanked as he jerked it around in the keyhole, and the shadows of the fat guard and Elizabeth were appearing on the opposite wall.

"Will if you don't get it unlocked I swear I will personally relieve you of what identifies you as a man!"

"I'm trying Adelaine! You do it if I'm obviously not doing it right!"

"Fine!" Adelaine shoved him out of the way and reached up through the bars to the key sticking out of the lock. With a few jerks of her wrist, the lock clicked and the door swung open.

"Viola," Adelaine spat at her brother, whose face was red with anger. The group hustled out of the cell and around the corner just as the guard and Elizabeth came into full view of the cell.

"Just stop eatin' and drinkin' as much as ya do and you'll—what da fock is goin' on heah?!" the guard spat when he saw the cell.

_Thunk._

The fat, red faced guard fell over unconscious onto the floor.

"Will!" Elizabeth gasped, running to her fiancée and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Give it a break guys, this isn't a soap opera," Adelaine slurred, rolling her eyes at the duo and approaching the rack on the wall holding the effects of everyone in the group. Strapping her pistol to her belt, she said "Don't dawdle. We have an hour at most to get the hell out of range before this fat slug comes to and alerts the other guards."

Everyone hurried to strap on their pistols and swords and whatever effects were taken away from them. Then, keeping a look out for guards, they ran up the stairs and through the hall to the main door.

"Oi!"

Adelaine turned to see a red coated guard stomping towards them at an alarmingly fast rate for someone as fat as he, with a menacing look plastered atop his ugly mug. Suddenly there was a _crack_, and the guard fell onto his face. Elizabeth stood behind him with a shattered brown bottle in one hand.

"Nice going, brat," Adelaine said, before turning and running out the door, the others in tow. Their boots pounded on the cobblestone streets as they made a mad dash for their freedom towards the docks. Upon their arrival to the harbor, Adelaine smiled on the inside to see a very familiar ship, the _Dauntless. _

"Come on guys, I found a way to get us away from this stinking butthole."

Xo

"Haul anchor! Full sail! Hop to it ya lubbers, we ain't got all night!" Gibbs bellowed to the rest of them as Adelaine ran to the helm, occasionally stumbling over a crate or discarded rum bottle thrown away by a crew member trying to enjoy his booze without causing a riot with the rest of the booze-deprived men. With multiple quick strokes of her wrist, she sliced the ropes tying the _Dauntless _to the port. Within ten minutes, the ship had backed out of port and was pointed towards open ocean.

"Looks like we've made it clear, miss," Gibbs reported to Adelaine, a grin on his face.

"Not quite Mr. Gibbs," she replied, looking back to shore where oncoming troops were running towards the harbor, firing their guns at a ridiculously far range.

"Turn her around! Get her out of this hell hole!" Adelaine screamed at what small crew they had. The guards had alerted more troops of their disruptance and were firing and reloading their guns as fast as their clumsy little fingers could allow. Bullets rained down on the ship as Adelaine, Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel, Will and Elizabeth ducked for cover. Soon the redcoats were out of range, and the make-shift crew of the _Dauntless _set sail for somewhere that wasn't Port Royal. Adelaine lifted her chin to the island town, ever growing smaller in the distance. As she turned around however, she came face to face with a tall, pinched nose navy man with a powdered wig who wore the badge of an Admiral on his coat pocket.

"Why isn't it very surprising that you were able to escape, once again? Surely you didn't want to go through the entire arrest ordeal again, no?"

* * *

**Review and let me know if I should continue!**


End file.
